The Silver Kitsune Child
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: When he was born, he was snatched away. When he was a child, he was shunned and abused. When his stepmother convinces him to leave, he finds that the real world, is a lot more dangerous then books foretold. STORY NAME CHANGED FROM KITSUNE'S PAST!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. Only I make profit from my OCs**

**Lynx: This story is dearly dedicated to Ariana Miyuki who requested this fic from me, since she heard that I was bored and I was feeling angsty. )**

Prologue 

Screams echoed around the forest, and the vixen didn't care. Her eyes were squeezed in pain. Her ears were flat and her face was damp with sweat. She let out a scream and fell down on her back breathing harshly. It was hard, and she wasn't about to lose this one.

Another scream came from her mouth and pushed one last time. Her strength was quickly fading. A cry alerted her and she quickly started to take care of the young kit. His cries were loud and shrill, but she could care less. Quickly she pulled him close to her.

"Oh young one," she said softly brushing her damp hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry that you are the only one." She held him close, "yet you must learn to be quiet." She quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around.

He let out a whimper but fell quiet after hearing his mother's calm voice soothing him. Slowly she got up and leaned back against the tree. She hated the woods; they reminded her of a prison that she just escaped from. If his father found him, she would die and he wouldn't...

No, she better make this quick, she knew that. She looked around and held him in one arm as she pushed herself weakly from the tree. "Hello precious."

Widen her eyes; she turned around to see a cold smile of the man she just escaped from. She held her kit close to her, she wasn't about to leave him to defend himself.

He looked over at the kit that was cuddled in her arms and looked back at her. His hazel eyes narrowed, "One?"

Holding herself carefully she pressed the kit tighter to her, but not tight enough to make him wake up or to make him cry. That would only anger him. "I see," he smirked as he took a step forward and began to walk over to the vixen.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched him coming near. Her instincts told her to run and fast as she could, but her legs were frozen in place. As if ice was obeying him.

"You are a disgrace of our race," he said walking over to her grinning sadistically, "I think the kit will do better off without a weakling for a mother."

Streams of tears fell down faster and her attack mode and defend mode kicked in. She summoned her plant powers even though it was dead of winter and slammed him against the tree using the branches the tree had. "I won't let you take him away from me," she cried, "he's the only one I have."

"And he shall be your last." He smirked at her as he got rid of the branches. The vixen cried harder as the ice started to freeze her. He walked over and then took the kit away from her arms. Not gently, he basically tore him away from his mother. "Doesn't look like he cares much...He'll learn greatly from me, unlike you."

Her eyes narrowed and she muttered, "I hope hell shall befall." She looked at her enemy, "He shall carry it with him."

The man frowned, "You are speaking in riddles woman, and I do hate that."

"You won't get him to learn your powers." The vixen said breathing shallowly since the ice was freezing her from the inside out, soon she would die in the winter's day. "I pray that he'll show you what you done wrong. Let the fates see your death by your son!"

The man waved his hand in a diagonal motion and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart failed her and stopped beating. Crumpling, she fell down to the ground. Her eyes were closed and her position reminded him of the first time he saw her sleeping. Angelic and not fearing any death.

Looking down at the kit that was fast asleep in his arms, he frowned and then said, "You'll do best to be called Youko, and in honor of your mother, Youko Kurama shall be your name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from it, I only make profit from my OCs. **

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki, for requesting this fic.**

Chapter One

Youko was out back trying his best to do what he father was doing, but so far it wasn't working. Instead of ice that his father was, he was pure earth, and so far that was the reason why Youko got hurt for it.

Silence was the only thing he could go to. It was his friend; so far it never betrayed him. "Why aren't you doing this right?" His father would demand. Instead of answering, Youko would only look up into his father's eyes, scared, and silent.

Today's lesson was how to make a barrier. A block of ice shielded his father from Youko's view but that didn't mean that he couldn't see what he was doing. Trying to conjure ice into a block was hard enough, especially since that wasn't his element.

"You're not doing it right!" His father brought down the shield and stomped over to his son and punched him in the face. "Why aren't you doing it right?"

Silence was the only answer he got. Youko rubbed his cheek and carefully wiped away blood that was pouring from the corner of his mouth. The only reason why Youko was in silence was because of his father. When his father was around, silence was his barrier, was his shield, yet when his father's wife was around, only few words escaped from his mouth.

"Damn it," his father swore, "your mother was a good for nothing whore. Dare you not turn into her."

Silence betrayed him this time; he broke his promise, "Is that so father?" He asked softly, his voice wavering with emotion, "then what about Tamara?"

"She happens to be faithful to me." His father said proudly, "your mother was a disgrace to our pack. Dare you not forget it."

Tamara was beaten everyday and night and was used as a toy. Youko could be sick from the treatment she was getting. It was no wonder that his mother escaped from this man and became dead. Maybe it was his fault his mother died and his fault that he landed back into his arms. At least Tamara was like a second-mother to him.

Silence shielded him once more, begging him not to speak unless needed again. Last time he broke silence's promise was when he heard his father yelling at Tamara. Feeling as if he needed... No... Feeling as if he should protect her, he edged his father to fight him.

Instead of getting a well earned win, he was beaten mercilessly until he was nothing, but in a pool of blood, his father in a mad rage. He could smell alcohol on his father's breath as he stared down at him.

"Trying to protect her will only make you lose your life faster," his father sneered, "After all; only the loyal can take my hits. Your unloyal to me, therefore you can't dodge my attacks."

Youko moaned in pain only to make Tamara worry about him even more. Shaking greatly, she ran to her adopted son's side and glared at her husband with fierceness Youko wished he had inherited. "You only hurt him when he's like this! He's your blood!"

"He's not my blood," his father said, "until he masters my techniques and surpasses me." He left the room only leaving the two abused foxes in scared silence and in fear.

…

Youko watched carefully as his father once more made the barrier. Once more it was his task to make himself stronger to surpass his father. Yet no matter how hard he tried, no ice would come forth. THIS WASN'T HIS ELEMENT! Why couldn't his father try to learn that? Learn that he was one with the plants, caring and loving no matter how vain they were?

His father growled deeply as he dispatched his shield, "You are worthless like your mother. How dare you decide to become like her?"

"Her blood runs through my veins stronger then yours," Youko spoke up bravely yet fearing the hit, "Her blood is my own. Her powers are my own..."

That was as far as he could get. His father started to beat him. Each punch, kick, and insult thrown at him made him wish that he was dead. Youko hated this treatment, yet it seemed to be the only way for him to live until he was old enough to leave home.

Even if he was old enough would his father really let him go? "You say that your mother's blood and powers are yours yet my blood and powers aren't showing him? Not that strong hmm? Wish you died now don't you? Maybe I should give you up to the streets and see if you can defend yourself..."

"ENOUGH!" Tamara ran forward and stopped short of where Youko and his father were. Her pale skin was shining like pure snow that just fell on the ground. Her pale blue eyes were like crystal blue water seen from above. Her flowing brown hair was the only warning that she was an Earth Element. "You will kill him!"

"Why must you care about a whore's brat?" His father shouted at Tamara.

Youko got up weakly, seeing his chance to get away from hell. He ran right into the house and ran right into his room. Even though he wasn't blessed with a lock, he knew that his father would be able to break in anyway. At least for now, he'll have his moment of being left alone, and being happy. Only for now, until hell decided to claim him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them, I only make profit from my OCs. **

Chapter Three

Youko was curled up on his bed, a book in hand reading it carefully, analyzing everything he could. His father would have killed him or even made sure to keep a closer eye on him.

The book wasn't just any normal book; it was a real-life romance, more like a historic sort of thing. Even though he was a young kit, no older then possibly nine years old in the human world age, about 16 in demon age, he could read even different languages and only speak a few words in it.

He gulped down each word it said as it was talking about a war that happened between families. A mother who couldn't keep her own child on a leash and a father who wanted her to marry and get out of their lives. It would be so much easier then to be abused.

Yet the war was from her side of the view. Her mother was over protective, but was the only one that cared, while the father pretended she wasn't there. Youko could have traded her places any day just for someone to care for him...yet her life was almost like an exact replica of his own.

His father wanted him to become stronger and wanted him to be just like him while Tamara only wanted him to be strong in his own way and not his father's. Wanting to protect him from the hits his father would make. How dangerous could this family get?

A soft knock came at the door and Youko hurriedly marked his book and hid it underneath the bed, "Come in."

The door opened and Tamara walked through. Her lips were swollen and her hands were shaking. He knew immediately that his dad decided to be 'nice' and iced her and then uniced her quickly enough, but enough so that she was cold and scared. "Youko," her voice said, full of fear and of hate. Hate directed at his father, not at Youko. He knew that. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Youko asked softly, for not using his voice not very much, his voice was full of emotion, betraying each time. "For what?"

"For not being able to protect you," Tamara walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, "You're nearly of age to leave, yet he won't let you go. There's a good chance he'll make you heir so you'll have to stay."

"If you have a plan for me to get out," Youko said slowly, "then do tell me."

Tamara pursed her lips, "I want to leave this place Youko, but you being so young, I'm not sure if I can keep protecting you like I am." She bit her lower lip harshly, "So, I'll distract him for tonight, take anything you think you might need and head to the town next over, that's where your mother once tried to go. My sister already knows about this so..."

"You want me to find your sister?" Youko asked carefully.

Tamara nodded, "She's a plant element, she can help you more then your father can."

Joy leapt into his heart; he would do anything as long as it meant to get away from the place he once called hell. After all, he only needed to find away out, and a way to get in to a place. "What's your sister's name?" he asked.

Tamara grinned at the fox, "Kanya."

Kanya…that was going to be easy enough. Nodding his head at her he said, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight," Tamara said, "When it is late."

Youko felt his hopes soar, tonight was the night when all shall go to planned. This time, it was his turn to run, but instead of failing, he'll succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or make any profit from them. I only make profit from my OCs**

Chapter Four

Tamara left the room and Youko carefully went back under his bed to snatch the book so he could start reading it, but for some reason, he didn't feel like reading it. Instead all he wanted to do was curl up and think.

Kanya, Tamara had mentioned that name before in front of his father, but he yelled at her for even mentioning that name and called her a disgrace of the clan. Isn't that what he had called his mother?

Youko stroked the books cover, deep in thought. Tamara was certain that he was going to make it with whatever distraction she could come up with. She was sure that he was going to get the training he needed...but, how many Plant Elementals were there?

The door knocked loudly and Youko hid the book under his pillow. "Come in," He said sullenly.

A creak of the door told Youko that he father was walking in. Loud footsteps and a scent of frozen hate lingered in the air. It was for certain that something was up. Alcohol could be smelled from three feet away and he was barely breathing on him.

"Well," His father slurred, looking very gleeful, "I see that you look upset."

No answer awoke his path. No answer was going to come forth from his mouth. Silence had wrapped her arms around Youko and quickly made sure his voice would not work.

"I see that you are also being very quiet." His father laughed drunkenly, making Youko sick to his stomach, "A pity that you can't learn our language."

A language of fighting, a language of making someone into something they're not. Is that what he was talking about? Is that what he was saying to Youko? Even underneath all his lies, Youko knew the truth. He thought him worthless because he couldn't do what his father could.

His father raised a fist and slammed it hard against the young fox demon. No cry escaped from his mouth. He learned that would only make his father want to hurt him even more. Pain wasn't pain anymore. All it was was an annoyance.

"You are a fox that was born from a disgrace of a whore," he shouted at the kitsune, "that's all you ever will be!" He pushed him off of the bed and made sure that he was lying on the ground. Every kick broke or bruised a rib, every hit made his head ache with pain, everything his father did to him...was just something worse.

Soon he was on his back, staring weakly up. His eyes were screwed up in pain yet no whine told his father that he was hurt enough. "You are a disgrace, why did I even consider you to be here with me?" He roared, "I wish you would just die!" He stormed off from the room.

Youko closed his eyes as he felt his head pounding. His sides were complaining greatly. Tamara wouldn't be coming in to help him; she had her plans to fulfill. Not only that, tonight was the night where he could leave this place his father loved to call home, where to him and Tamara it was hell.

Even the afterlife hell couldn't be as bad as this one.

He slowly pushed himself up and coughed. Blood was tickling down his mouth and into his lap, but he made no move to even wipe it away. At the moment, all he wanted as freedom.

'_Would it hurt to go now?_ _Would it?'_

Plans could change; they could fail, all in the moment when they were made. There was no possible way of knowing when they would work. He bit his lip as he started to pack. He had a small bag, but it wasn't going to be carrying much.

All he had was a book and only two outfits. His father didn't really care how he was dressed as long as he looked like filth. Yet Youko had learned that they were in better shape then the pheasants on the streets.

After placing them in the bag he hitched the bag to his shoulder and slowly walked to the door and opened it. The kitchen was full of loud noises, Tamara's cries and his father's rage. Alcohol was heavy there and so was the scent of blood.

A prang in his heart told him to help Tamara yet his instinct told him to run. Deciding to trust his instincts at the moment, he ran away from the kitchen where his father was hurting Tamara. He ran away from hell that he was raised from. He was running to find a better place for himself.

As long as Kanya wasn't an abuser like his father, or at least a gentle one, he could handle anything as long as he was taught his element. As long as he wasn't forced to do ice anymore.

Ice was a harsh emotion to become and a hard element to be one with unless you were cold-hearted anyway.

Yet, the plants were hard to control as well, since everyone looked down at them. All they were there for was to be vain to the demons that weren't beautiful. Yet every plant had something dangerous, let it be an instinct or let it be their own weapons Nature made them from.

Just let his father know that Plant Elementals had their own ice to turn to. Just let his father die by them, from a mistake that he should have been killed for long ago. Let him die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit off of them. I only make profit from my OCs**

**Lynx: This Story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend.**

Chapter Five

He tumbled into the woods, stumbling weakly over roots that the trees carelessly or protectively grown in the pathway. It took him great skill not to cry out every time his foot got caught. The branches were calmly waving in the night's breeze. He prayed that he was far.

He couldn't see the little house anymore. The air was a lot colder and a lot more dangerous. He knew why. He wasn't a fool.

Was this the same woods where she was killed? He almost could taste home in the woods. As if someone was watching him. He looked around. It wasn't a dangerous watch, more of a protective and caring watch. He could almost smell roses even though they weren't around.

Tamara told him that his mother tried to reach the village over. Maybe she was making sure that his fate wasn't the same as hers. Youko bowed his head ashamed. He never met her, and only was told stories that she was a whore, slut, and an unchained bitch just ready to be killed in a moment's notice.

Yet, he knew that there had been a struggle. Otherwise his father wouldn't be proud like he was. He would have been a little proud and more boastful then he was now, but he was more indebted to pride.

"Little fox who roams the forest freely is trying to cross our woods," said a sing-song voice that almost sounded mocking.

He looked around to see a little blond hair girl with bleached sliver eyes. Her skin was fair, tan, and pale, a contrast between the two. Her figure was lean and carefree. Her lips that were tender pink were stretched in a smile.

Afraid that he had been caught, he looked behind him and then looked forward again. The girl made no movement. Her smile was still in place as well as her stance.

He bit his tongue and silence guided him into a shield. Anything in the woods could be used as a weapon and it made such a great alibi for murder. Anyone who goes into the border of woods dies somehow.

"You don't talk," the girl's smile faded, "and you look very desperate...no...Your aura is desperate, scared, and..." she fell silent.

Youko glared at her, daring her to finish her sentence. Either she was very foolish or very daring, "Abused."

Silence covered his voice and coated his tongue and smothered his lips. He wasn't about to betray silence's kindness. Every time he had, he always got hit for it. No words shall she be awarded with. Not even with anger.

The girl frowned, "You are one of the Plant Elements, I can smell the scent. Yet you were trained by an Ice...that's not a very good mix is it young fox?"

Answer was silence. Youko just kept watching her, kept his eyes on her every movement yet tried to stay in tune with the surroundings, knowing that his father could do anything to him. Even in front of company.

The girl kept her eyes on him and then said, "I smell Tamara's scent all over you. Did you know that she was my friend?"

Youko bit his tongue and gave her a nod. The girl smirked, "Then what's your name? Before I forget, my name is Yuri, I'm not only friend to Tamara, but also her sister and my mother is Kanya."

Youko was dizzy with the information. This girl was named Yuri who was the daughter of Kanya who was Tamara's sister? Confusing little girl she was. Or maybe she wasn't little. Now he didn't know what to think anymore! "My name is Youko Kurama."

"The mistreated shall always be the most confused," Yuri said to him shaking her head, "Yet you look pathetic in that stance of yours. Do you want a guide or can I go my merry way home?"

Youko nodded his head and pushed himself of the tree. Yuri smirked at the young fox before saying, "Come along then," She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him away from the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them, but I do make some profit off of my OCs )**

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. Thanks for being there for me and being such a great friend.  
**

Crossing the woods was easier then expected. So far Yuri only glanced at the roots to make them go in deep to the ground. Youko was surprised about that. He was more surprised that she didn't even bother to let go of his wrist yet. Maybe for fear that he would run.

They kept walking until Yuri did a stop making Youko look up in confusion. "Here we are."

Youko looked. The little village was much disorganized. Houses were scattered yet they were close together in groups. Three houses to left symbolized one thing and the other group to the right symbolized something else. The only house that was looking straight at them wasn't in a group. That surprised Youko.

Yuri looked over at the silent fox. Usually seeing such a village would get some sort of word out of him. Yet no whisper of any excitement or confusion was made. It was all written in his eyes and his mouth. "You're not in the land of your father's." Yuri told him, "Speak if you wish."

They began to walk ahead. Each time they got closer, Youko could tell what group the houses belonged by the colors of the houses. The first two were of the Wind clan for the houses were pure white, the second group from there was a Water/Ice clan since its color was a light-darkish sort of blue, and the third one up was of Earth/Plant green and brown mixed together. Brown for the house and green from the surroundings. They held gardens anywhere, and the last was of Darkness/shadow clan. Theses houses were painted a very nice dark purple color that looked like a poison of some sort. The one house in the middle didn't have any color for Youko to go by.

"I see you know how we're organized. Good." Yuri said monotonously.

Youko bowed down his head. Now that he knew what group he was going to be trained under, it didn't seem to matter what he knew. Yet Yuri acted as if he wasn't supposed to know. Maybe he was supposed to know when he first saw it, but his trait of smell wasn't that strong. Hearing was his strength.

Through the aisle of houses, no one had a light turned one expect for two. The house that was looking straight at them and the house that was near the borderline fence of the Ice/Water clan.

Yuri smiled at him and lightly pushed him. He stumbled, but walked over to the second house knowing that this was his new home. He looked behind him to see that Yuri had walked off. Frowning he stood at the doorstep, not even knowing what to do.

Carefully he raised his fist to knock, but the door was opened. A young fox girl with jet black hair and rich chocolate brown eyes was standing before him. Frowning, he placed down his hand.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

Silence escaped his grasp and he spoke, "I'm looking for Kanya." He said looking behind his shoulder nervously, "Yuri pushed me in this direction."

"Ah, so you're the one Yuri sensed. Good girl she is." The fox said with a grin, "Please come inside Youko."

Youko didn't ask any questions. Silence befell on him, begging him not to say much unless he trusted her. With Yuri there was nothing to say, but now he was with a new guardian and away from his father. That had to mean something.

He walked into the household. The main room consisted of one table and some cards on top of it. Five decks, Youko counted. On the left, there was a round table that could sit at least five people around it. Kanya gestured him to fallow her and lightly motioned for him to sit down.

Taking a seat he got himself comfortable. The kitchen was of one stove and some pots. A storage cupboard was across from the stove, easy access. The table and chairs were made from wood, possibly a trait to mean that she was of the plant elements.

"Tamara told me about you," Kanya said, "She's been sneaking over here for three years now." She toke her seat across from him her arms folded at her waist, looking laid back.

Youko said nothing. No comment, no answer, not even a question escaped his lips. His hands were folded at his knees, idly playing with his thumbs, not even looking over at Kanya.

"I'm Kanya," she said, "You just met my daughter-in-law." She grinned at him and then said, "Well, you do look as if you were misused." She stared at him, "Plant is your element."

"I suppose I can't hide it from a vixen like yourself." Youko said staring at her, "I don't really see why everyone makes a big fuss."

"Plant Elemental foxes are dying out. Soon when I die, you'll be the last one, if trained well enough." Kanya explained. "I can see why your father seems to keep you on the ice's path. Water's flooding, plants are drowning, earth is underwater, and darkness shall cover all."

Youko bit his lip. A riddle that was once spoken to him had appeared in mind. "You are the last? Then why are there three houses?"

"Two of them are Earth-bound." Kanya said looking at him. "This is the last house of Plant Elements."

"Who are left?" Youko asked.

"The list used to be me, Bara, Leya, and Kandy." She said, "Now it's just me and you."

"What other elements are dying?" Youko asked curiosity betraying caution.

"Yuri's the last Light Element," Kanya said thoughtfully, "Wind elements are getting harder to find as well. Only Ai and Aradia are left of that group."

"Mostly females," Youko scoffed, "Such a sad race we are."

Kanya smiled sadly at Youko. "If you ever meet a female you'll know why we last longer then you males."

"Please, I read enough to know that answer." Youko said pink tinting his cheekbones, "I'm neither naive nor stupid."

Kanya laughed, "You were once so quiet and timid. I suppose instinct told you to trust me?"

"Not instinct," Youko stated softly, "Just a feeling."

"Bara used to have those feelings too," Kanya said, "When she didn't trust anyone, we took her word. She was right too...until she met that bastard of an ice demon pleading for help...she was foolish not to listen to us. We knew that she was going to get herself hurt. Five years later she winds up dead, iced."

"Bara?" Youko asked carefully, "Was she a friend of yours?"

"She was my sister," Kanya said, "In clans we call everyone our sister and brother." She smiled, "Only our children are our sons and daughters. Married ones are in-laws. Understand what I'm getting at?"

Youko nodded, "Yes." He paused and then asked, "Iced?"

"By the same man that she mated," Kanya frowned, "she was just through labor too."

That made Youko's blood run cold. His hazel eyes turned to his knees. "Was she found in the forest?"

"I wish I could say no...But yes we found her." Kanya said, "I was too late to even help her."

"What did she look like?" Youko asked Kanya.

"Golden brown hair with dark rich highlights, nice golden hazel eyes - the same hazel you have - and a very lean figure." Kanya said, "The man she married was pure white, just like you and had very light blue eyes. Everyone found him a freak, yet Bara found him attractive. Now that I think about it, it's the same man Tamara mated with."

Youko froze, "That's my dad."

Kanya glanced at Youko and then said, "Then Bara's your mother."

Silence coated them in her silent embrace so no fight would break out. Youko was fighting back rage. His father had killed his mother. Yet his mother was a fool, just like his father said. Now he felt bad for even thinking good of her.

"What do I do?" Youko asked.

"You train with me until your powers are equal of that as a skilled fighter." Kanya said, "After that, you're free to do whatever you want."

Youko nodded and then said, "Do I stay or leave?"

"Stay, I have an extra room. It used to be my son's until he married Yuri." Kanya gestured to him, "Fallow me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OCs**

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. Thank you for your support.**

Chapter Seven:

Youko awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. For a minuet he forgot where he was. At first he thought the running away was a dream, and that he was still at his father's place. Now that he looked around the room, this was hardly the house he was raised and beaten in.

The bed was made from warm straws founded in Kanya's garden. Why she would have them, Youko would never understand. The frame was made from cherry wood, something that he had always admired. The blankets were the warmest wool he ever felt, soothing and not itchy.

As he pushed the covers off of him, he got off of the bed. The wood on the floor was freezing, but he was used to the warmth. As he walked to the door he began to think again. What if this was an illusion that his father made? All foxes no matter what element were able to use trickery magic. It was one of the skills that could never die no matter what.

The door opened and he looked. His father couldn't illusion himself though. That was one of the weak points he had. Youko couldn't either, but he was sure that he was going to get enough training to pull it through.

The same fox that called herself Kanya walked through. Her eyes were gleaming happily. "I heard you wake," she said, "I didn't know you were an early riser like me."

"I didn't know you were," Youko blinked feeling nervous. Kanya was the cool and collected one and to see her hyperactive was like he missed a trait somewhere in the meeting.

Kanya gave him a wink and then said, "Sorry, I just like it when someone has the same wake up time as me."

"Lonely?" Youko could only come up with one reason to why she liked it when people were up and about at her time.

Kanya nodded, "It gets boring around here fast since almost all of us died out."

Youko shook his head. He was the only male in this. That made it a little bit more worse then anything else. Kanya looking at him and notice that guilt was flooding his eyes. She knew immediately why, "It's not going to be up to you to rebuild us." She said, "Inari has his ways."

"Inari?" Youko asked walking over to her, trusting her. Yet as he walked, he walked cautiously, in case he was proven wrong. "Who's he?"

Kanya blinked, "Leave it up to your father to teach you about religions."

Once again Youko blinked, "What's a religion? I mean I know it's a worship sort of thing, but you make it sound as if there's more to that."

"Youko, how many books have you read about religions?" Kanya asked.

Frowning he thought to himself, "None, they only mentioned their gods, but no religion."

"And you never once read the name Inari?" Kanya questioned.

Once more a shake of his head said more then words needed to. "Not once."

Kanya sighed, "I can tell."

Youko bit his lip, praying that he didn't anger her in anyway. He felt pretty bad for not knowing, and felt as if he was stupid or something. Yet Kanya seemed to be thinking that his father was the one to blame. Even though he did many things to Youko, he wanted to tell her the truth. "I had to sneak in books."

"Limited," Kanya said, "I can't say that I'm not surprised, but I should have known. Your father, if what I know is correct, tends to think Inari is out to get him. Now that he abused a dying element, Inari will be out to get him. Using any of us to do His work for Him or coming here Himself."

Youko blinked, "Who is Inari?"

"Oh, damn, I forgot to tell you that," Kanya laughed nervously, "He's our god, Youko. He's the god of Rice and of Us, His People."

Youko nodded slowly taking this in, "Have you ever met Him?"

"Not met," Kanya said. "Not seen," She frowned, "He just sort of makes you have emotional problems. What I mean by that is that he can control your emotions to bend His will." She coughed clearing her throat since it was getting dry from all the talking, "Only the Followers of Inari can hide their emotions so well that Inari has to ask them."

Youko smiled, "How did they succeed in that?"

"Here's a better question," Kanya said looking at him, "Why don't we get out of this room and sit down, while I cook breakfast."

Youko nodded, "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OCs**

**Lynx: I dedicate this story dearly to Ariana Miyuki. Love you like a sister! You are a great friend!**

Chapter Eight

When the fox demons were done eating, Kanya had a look of thoughtfulness cross her face. Youko knew that it meant that she was thinking and took silence as an answer. He was curious to know why she looked so troubled. Then again, sometimes when someone's thinking, it just looks troubled.

Kanya tapped her finger to her mouth and then asked, "I suppose your wondering what I'm thinking?"

Youko looked to his knees quickly enough. A chuckle got him to glance up, but look down again. Kanya seemed to be amused. "Don't worry Youko. It's alright to be curious," she soothed, "Just be cautious."

Be cautious, but be curious. That was what his father used to tell him when he was younger. He knew what the whole saying meant. If he was curious and asked about it then something bad would come of it. Even showing that he was curious got him hurt.

Curious was not a virtue that he was willing to try out or to have. Caution and perhaps skill could be them. Yet curiosity always got him into the worst positions.

"How many gods of Demon World do you know?" Kanya asked.

Youko frowned and then shook his head numbly. "None," The only gods and goddess he knew where from the Human Realm and the stories about them were just fascinating.

"I see," Kanya sighed, "That seems to make sense though. If you knew Inari then you would know more then that."

True, in Demon World all gods and goddess were related. If you knew one, you were bound to know all. That was how things worked. Now that he was just introduced to Kanya's religion that nearly all foxes do, he was going to have to teach the other gods to not make a fool of himself.

That was going to be the hard part. Playing religion was tricky enough. He would have to be extra careful where he treaded.

"Now, let's get the religion out of the way. I can teach you that after I figure out how the hell I'm going to train you." Kanya gave him a pleased smile to let him know that she wasn't mad at him.

Youko perked up at the word training, but he didn't show any emotion. His father tricked him before using the same trick over and over again. He told Youko that he saw his mistake and they'll be training differently. Differently indeed, he nearly killed or slaughtered Youko to bits. It was enough for Tamara to threaten to leave along with the young kit.

He prayed she was doing alright.

"Your father trained you of ice witch you couldn't unlock correct?" Kanya demanded an answer now.

Youko nodded and said barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"Earth is your element and you know this right?" Kanya once again needed an answer.

Once again, barely above a whisper was the same reply as last question, "Yes."

"You know this how?" Kanya asked.

"Ice is too hard of an element to control for it requires you to be one with ice." Youko played with his hands, "To be one with ice is to be a demon with no emotion. To be one with plants, you share their pain."

Kanya gave him a very satisfied smile. Youko was quite pleased with himself that he didn't get into trouble.

"Nice," Kanya smiled, "Too nice. You are really destined to go far in this."

"Far?" Youko blinked.

Kanya laughed, "You thought we have limits. We do. I do anyway. You're going to beat me and soon, I know that I will have to find a different Plant Elemental to teach you what you need if you surpass me."

Surpass. That was all he wanted to do, to surpass someone to get free. Now he was with a girl who was nice to him and offered him more then he could repay. He had to admit that now surpassing seemed to be a lot harder then it looked. One he owed this to Tamara, and he owed this to Kanya.

"Will the Plant Elemental be a fox from a different clan this ours?" Youko asked cautiously.

Kanya shook her head solemnly, "I told you, we're the last ones. Out of any clan."

Youko nodded lightly. So, that must mean that he was going to carry the burden of being a Plant Elemental fox. The rarest of them all in Demon World. Yet being trained underneath a non-fox demon seemed a little too strange.

"So, here's my plan. We'll get you used to hanging around plants. If I'm guessing right, you may have inherited Bara's uncanny talent to communicate with the plants. That comes in damn handy when trouble lurks and you want to get away."

"You make it seem that's the only reason why it's useful." Youko pointed out wincing at his own bravery. "Do they get annoying?"

"If you don't block them out right," Kanya said, "I have to communicate and fight with the plants and I don't know how to block. My son tried to teach me, but as the saying goes. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. I may have to drag him in this so you won't have the same problem."

Youko nodded sadly. Fighting with a talking plant must be hard if the plant was used for a weapon. Yelling about how injured it was or something of the sort. It only made it seem like an annoying battle. Trying to focus on the enemy and having someone talking to you through via telepathy must be difficult. "When do we begin?" He asked finally.

"Today, starting right when we get out of the door," Kanya grinned mischievously like only a fox can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH or make any profit from them. I only make profit from my OC's**

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. This chapter is dedicated to Youko176 and Rose of the Moon. Thank you for reviewing.**

Chapter Nine

The first thing that ran through Youko's mind as he walked out of the door was the feeling of fresh air washing over him. The morning's breeze was blowing around careless and lightly so that no one would know. The sky was painted with baby pink and baby blue colors from the rising sun in the east. Smiling to himself he decided to look around.

The ground was painted a delicate orange from the sunlight and the houses were bathed in the cooling baby pink. The flowers and plants didn't seem to have awoken yet, unless they were all nocturnal or only seem during the winter.

Kanya smiled as she watched the young kit stretch in the morning's greeting. "So?" She asked finally after seeing Youko admire the colors and the plants for sometime. "Think you can get used to waking up this early?"

Youko nodded and then said to her, "I used to always wake up at this time so Tamara could give me some new books that I wanted. Like I said I had to be sneaky."

"That would give me all the information I need to know that you are a trickster." Kanya sighed.

Youko blinked. Trickster? "When I did I play a trick?" He asked, highly confused.

Kanya forgot that Youko may not even knowing what she was talking about, thanks to his father. "You played a trick on your father."

"By taking the books?" Youko asked.

Kanya shook her head, "By getting them."

The conversation wasn't making any sense to Youko and he didn't dare want to ask when the training was going to begin. Wait, didn't she say that it was going to begin when they walked through the door?

Kanya closed the door and jumped down the three doorsteps and turned to the young kit who was looking at her anxiously. "Well, lets see, most Plant Elements start by reading about the plants...but I learned differently."

"I try your method if it doesn't work then you go straight to how others taught?" Youko asked.

Kanya nodded solemnly. "That was exactly my plan."

Youko nodded and watched as Kanya passed him. She held herself pretty well and he knew that she had been in a lot of fights in her younger days. She even had scars on the back of her arms to prove it. Some were at the rest while others were at the elbow and down from there.

Kanya walked over to a small garden and beckoned Youko to come forth. Deciding that it couldn't be all that bad, he walked straight to her, curious to what she was about to show him.

Three rows, deep rows filled with plants end to the end. In-between the two rows were two deep rows filled with water that looked like it was staying there for some reason.

"Alright," Kanya said. "I'll teach you the herbs first before I teach you the poisons." She glanced at Youko, "Then it's straight to the books."

Youko nodded, understanding every word she had to say. After all, he didn't want to have to be poisoned not to know the antidote or visa versa.

Kanya walked passed Youko again to the right of the plants and carefully bent down. Seeing how she looked like she was in a trance, Youko cautiously walked to sit next to her.

After getting on his knees and sitting right next the vixen. He looked at the plants, ready to pay attention. A breeze blew and the leaves wavered. Kanya gave a sigh that made Youko jump with fear and turned to her when he realized that she was staring at the plants, confusion written in her eyes.

"Five herbs a day, no more, no less." Kanya said, "Five poisons you'll learn at the same time."

"Can't be that bad." Youko commented.

"No, but it's less then what I had in mind. I suppose with winter coming up, it's going to be this way." Kanya shook her head.

Youko carefully looked back to the plants.

Kanya reached for one of the leaves. It had unblooming flowers, but the way she touched the leaves that one of the flowers bloomed. "This one is called _Luminarium pectus._" The flower had bloomed a pretty golden orange color with red streaks in it and a in the middle.

Taking her hand off the plant unbloomed and seemed to go back to sleep. Winter was always the harshest season for Youko since he loved the plants being able to bloom when it was warm and when it was warm it meant more time for him to sneak out of this room and lay in the summer grass until he knew he might be missed. Then he would have to go back to wherever his father was.

Kanya reached over and made another movement. Same as the last plant something bloomed. It was a big bulb like a lily, but it was bigger then a lily and smaller then a rose. "_Libertas Gaudium." _

Youko noted that the color of the bulb wasn't like any color he seen before. It was like fresh spilt blood yet it had a mix of white in it. Purity and bloodshed. It must be a dangerous herb to have around. Then again, most herbs do look dangerous to deceive the honest and the liars.

Taking her hand off of the plant, just like it did to the last one, it looked as if it fell back to it's slumber. Kanya touched one of the leaves, yet this one didn't bloom. Instead it waved.

"_Verum-i Idoneus." _Kanya sighed.

He could tell that awakening them was either exhausting her or annoying her. Either way she looked as if she could fall over dead with faint. "If you must, stop." Youko told her worriedly. "I won't have a teacher for every long if you push yourself."

Kanya gave the young fox a small smile, "It's hard to awaken them when winter comes. Only the best can make it look effortless." She glanced at the plant, "We only have two more to go."

"I know, but you look...well...no polite to say this, but you look dead." Youko said bluntly.

Kanya laughed, "Alright if your worried so much, I'll stop." She said, "Yet I'll continue again you know."

"I know," said Youko, "How about three in the morning and two at evening?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Kanya mused. "Better then what I came up with."

"Winter is the hardest for the plants too I bet. Being awaken like some child that needs well earned rest." Youko said touching the _Libertas Gaudium_'s leaves as if he was touching very high worth of silk. Like it was made from glass was the most well used term for it. "They need rest as much as you need it."

Kanya stood up and then gestured to him, "Well then, better show you the library and assign some reading to you."

Youko chuckled cautiously since he didn't want to be rude. Then again, he was still cautious of her. Showing emotion to her would be like showing her himself. "Lady," He said finally, "I'll be going pass the assigned pages. Better assign me the book."

"May as well." Kanya chuckled lightly placing her hand to his back and guiding him back inside like a mother would do affectionately to their own son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I make profit with my OCs**

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. Love you like a sister.  
**

Chapter Ten

Kanya led him over to her bedroom and opened the door. In her room there were stacks and stacks of books. Some about plants and poisons, some others that were just plain fiction, other romances, but the most of them were about the Plants and Poisons.

Youko gaped at what sight was seen before him. The books that look so neat in the cluttered room. That held more knowledge then he could get at his old home. It was perfect!

She walked over to a stack and started to look through it, hummingly when she picked one up. It was a thick book that Youko saw and it looked like it was some sort of bible.

It was far from it. "This may help you," Kanya lightly turned around and handed the book to him.

No title was in the front of it or the spine. He blinked for a long time before opening the cover to the first page. In curly writing the book was titled something that sounded like a different language.

"I don't know what it's called." Youko said trying to read the writing.

Kanya smiled, "The writing is going to be tough to read," She said, "But think of it as a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" Youko looked at his aunt.

"Not everything or everyone is going to tell you what you need to know." Kanya replied, "So, it's up to you to use logic."

Logic. He used to like doing puzzles, any kind of puzzles including riddles. But, this puzzle looked easy...yet hard at the same time. Maybe there was a slight chance that this was a test.

A test of what though? How much he learned at his old home or what he should learn? "How will logic help me?" Youko asked once again.

"Read the writing." Kanya explained, "It looks blurry, but try reading it as slow as you can, make your eyes see the lines, trace the lines with your eyes. Soon it should tell you what it's called."

He obeyed. Ever so slowly he made his eyes watch the lines like a map. He made sure that he looked at every lone. Soon he was able to know when a letter stopped and another one began. He read the title aloud, "Myths of Greece."

"Exactly," Kanya smiled clapping her hands to her heart. "My you learn fast."

Youko shook his head. "Not as fast as I wish."

"Not everyone will be able to pick up something with just a set of directions without any explanation and know the answer one second later," Kanya told him. "It doesn't work that way."

Youko nodded. "It just depends on what their learning?"

"Yes," Kanya nodded. "So far, you're a pretty fast learner. You just need sometime to know exactly what your looking for. Think of it this way. A thief must have a stable plan and know exactly what he needs. Yet he has to know the layout, the guard shifts, traps, so on and so forth. Do you think the thief will know exactly what he can do with just a blueprint of the mansion?"

"No," Youko understood. "He has to have the gaurd shift schedule, where the thing he's looking for is located, how many men must he spare to go through with this plan, all that."

Kanya nodded. "If you rush into battle without a good strategy, your bound to lose."

Bound to loose. Take time to make a plan. Take your time. That was what she was trying to teach him. Youko smiled. "I understand."

Kanya smiled, "Then you might be able to learn something faster then what I expected."

"What would that be?" Youko asked interested.

Kanya shrugged, "Wait till spring."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit off of my OCs**

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki and to my reviwers. Thank you for your patience for this chapter. Sorry it was done quicker.**

Chapter Eleven

The afternoon came back and Kanya knocked on Youko's bedroom door. Youko who was busy reading the Greek Myths, didn't bother to answer or to say weather or not she could come in. He was so caught up in the book. Hell, he was even thinking he was there, watching the action from the above.

Kanya opened the door and saw her little student reading it with the same hunger she remembered that he had. She had completely forgot that he liked to read. Smiling to herself, she leaned against the frame, watching him turn the page excitedly.

"Youko," She called softly.

Still caught up, he was slowly being pulled away from the moving pictures inside his head and looked up at his teacher. Seeing how he must have had ignored her, he quickly bookmarked the book and jumped off the bed, hurriedly, to make up for lost time.

"I'm sorry," Youko said sheepishly, "I didn't hear you come in."

Kanya laughed softly to the young kit, "I did expect it, but then again I did forget how much you said you liked reading." She giggled, "But, this book catching you...that surprised me."

Youko blinked, "Why would it surprise you?"

"Well, I thought it would be a little bit easy to get lost in." Kanya admitted.

Youko shook his head. "Nah, for someone who doesn't read complicated books its going to be, but I read a few. So maybe that helped me."

Kanya nodded, "Yes, well...this is beside the point." She bit her lip, "Let's go outside again, back to my gardens. And I'll pick up the lessons."

Youko was eager about this. Grinningly he tossed the book to his bed and ran over to where she was. He wanted to learn. He wanted to memorize. He wanted to know everything there was about the Element that HE was born into and not an Element that he never was.

It was such a flying relief that there was at least someone that was willing to teach him what his true Element was.

They walked out of his bedroom and went out the front door. The sun was already in the middle of the sky and the warmth from it caused Youko to shiver since he was inside most of the morning and noon.

Lightly he jumped off the steps and waited for Kanya to walk down the stairs before heading off to the gardens.

Once more, they knelt before them and lightly Kanya reached over and touched the leaves of a new plant. Yet when it bloomed, Youko was the first to know it's name, "_Barbarian Roses._"

Surprised, Kanya looked over at him. "How did you know?"

"Father used to have some growing near the sides of the house." Youko said softly as he touched the soft petals. "He dug them up though."

The reason why they were titled that, was because of the long thorns. The petals were soft and delicate like any flower and the fragrance varied on each rose. Yet the throns, they nearly covered the whole plant.

Kanya watched the kit touch the flowers and then said. "For some reason, I have a feeling that he had a reason to such. These flowers are deadly. If one is strong enough, they can manipulate their spiritual energy to make it be a very long rose whip. These thorns can cut through anything and everything."

"Even stone?" Youko asked the elder fox.

"Even stone. Yet my weapon is not the _Barbarian Rose. _Mine is the Leaf Stars." Kanya looked up at the trees in the forest that was right across the village and that was a barrier to Youko's old home.

Youko looked at the roses and then looked at the leaves in the trees. For some reason, they didn't appeal to him at all. Something about the roses did though. He was such a girl, he realized, but...maybe when he was older he would grow out of it. Kanya noticed the silence and looked back at the kit. "Their tough too."

"When would I be able to turn plants to weapons?" Youko asked.

"Once you learn every plant in my garden." Kanya said. "and that's not much." She touched one of the roses' petals and then said. "Once you learn, we'll try to find your weapon."

"What do you mean by that?" Youko asked.

"The weapon choses the master." Kanya said. "That's why it's so hard to train yourself to do more attacks with other plants."

"So, I can't chose?" Youko asked.

"Not until you learn your main weapon. Once you do, then we'll see about another. Who knows. Maybe you could learn to do different things with other plants. Just remember to use your main weapon all the time, unless otherwise." Kanya warned. "Now I'm getting off of your lesson, but questions needed to be answered first. Let's continue shall we?"

Youko turned back to the garden. Kanya touched a leaf of another plant and instead of blooming, they reached out to her. "_Veneno Amor._" She lightly brought it away from her as it tried to crawl up her arm. "They love to strangle. As long as you bribe them and offer them something you can give, then they'll bend to your will. Yet once you offer it, you must continue it." She lightly brought the plant back it's base and the vines began to let go of her arm.

"What can the offer be?" Youko asked.

"Anything that satisfies them." Kanya told him. "Their best to be left alone though."

Youko watched and the plant went back to stillness. "Is there a lot of plants that do that?"

"No, not quite. Maybe though." Kanya shrugged. "I haven't been out of this village since I was born, so I don't know. I have books though, but I got to re-read them."

Youko knew that Kanya was the oldest fox there was somewhere along the lines. How old exactly though was a problem. No fox ever tried to remember their age after a certain number of years. Youko forgot his long ago.

Kanya reached over to another plant and then said, "This plant has a very simple name. _Yume, _is what it's called."

"Why is it called that?" Youko asked his mentor.

"It produces very strong Dream Pollen. It can be used to erase memories or to make it seem that everything that happened to someone was just a dream. It heals all wounds so there's no evidence of what truly happened." Kanya told him. "It's strong, and strong for the owner as well. That's why they usually play what we called a doubt edge sword. Use it on someone, you might get caught into it as well."

That made a lot of sense. Youko found himself distracted again and Kanya seemed to notice, "I think I am pushing you a little too much. I forgot how interested other things are to the young kits. My mistake."

"Sorry," Youko blushed.

"No, no," Kanya soothed. "I should have realized that not very many kits can keep their mind focused on just one thing." She stood up and nearly fell over. Youko stood up hurriedly, hoping that she was okay.

"Kanya!" Youko cried as she held her head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kanya said gently. "It's nearing winter, and I'm using to much spiritual energy. Lets go inside. I think both of us need rest."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or make any profit from them. I only make profit by my OCs. **

**Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. I'm still alive everyone!**

Chapter Twelve

The door was shut to his bedroom and he was found suppose to be asleep. Kanya got an unexpected visitor tonight, and Youko wasn't liking it. "I told you not to come back here Tamara. He'll fallow you."

"He's already looking for Youko." Tamara's voice said. It was hoarse and very whispery yet it still held that same gentleness that Youko remembered. It surprised him greatly to know that she was here, but it worsened that she only came with bad news.

Kanya seemed to sigh, "Yes, but he was only looking on his grounds." She tried to soothe. "Stay there okay? Until Youko gets powerful at least."

"You don't understand, other neighboring villages in the area are looking for him as well." Tamara said. "This one is going to start too."

"Not as long as the Elder doesn't approve," Kanya argued back to the woman. "Younger sister, I know that you want to see Youko, but don't you think that you done enough damage already with your silly warnings?"

"SILLY WARNINGS?!" Tamara shrilled. "Is that what you call them these days? Silly warnings?!"

"Sister!" Kanya snapped at the young fox maiden. "Your stepson is trying to sleep. I will kick you out if I must. He needs rest."

Tamara bit her inside of her tongue. Youko sat the door, listening quietly. Gathering as much information as he could. His father had very nice connections in the area and since they were higher up connections, it would only be a piece of cake to get the village checked too. Youko and Tamara knew about the connections, they weren't stupid. Kanya doesn't know though, so she was only acting on what she did.

"Kan. Please listen to me. He will get this village check. As his stepmother and as his only guardian that's not an abuser, I should have right to get him away." Tamara pleaded her case.

"And then what are you going to do?" Kanya asked. "You don't have a lot of spiritual energy anymore Tamara. Teaching Youko how to do plant attacks during the season of Winter will surely just kill you."

"I know that." Tamara snapped angrily, "Do not treat me as if I don't."

Youko sighed to himself. Tamara was skittish and was the only person that he knew that could use her mind better then she could use her energy skills since Youko's father had them locked up in ice. Plants couldn't do much but to crawl on ice instead of break.

Kanya let out a small sigh, "Tamara. I know that you think you should teach Youko and I know you want to run with him by your side." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But, if I must...I will argue the guardian ship and get it myself. I can't allow you to run with him. You brought him enough pain going alone in the forest. I'm thanking god that Yuri was there at moment otherwise he could have been killed or something worse."

Tamara let out the lowest growl that she could muster. Youko had to speak up sometime. He knew that he must. Yet, something was telling him no. Something told him to let them argue it out. Maybe a conclusion was hidden in the words and they didn't realize it.

"You are a fool Kan." Tamara told her quietly and dangerously. "This is my son."

"He is my blood purely." Kanya said. "Bara would be ashamed of me if I allow you to take him away. He's my newphew and the only family I got left that's of my blood. The Plant Elements and the Earth Elements are dying as we speak. I will not allow untrained hands to teach an untrained kit."

A smack could be heard from across the hallway. Tamara must have either smacked Kanya or the other way around, Youko didn't know. It scared him though, to know that there was still someone that would use violence to get what they wanted. Maybe it was just suppose to be a defend of honor? He bit his lip. Violence and abuse. When will it stop? He was certain though...that it was the only way to live in this place.

"Shut up," Tamara said angrily. "He's my son."

"and he's not of your blood." Kanya said calmly. "I hate to tell you this Tamara...but if Youko had to choose who he would rather be with, who do think he'll go to? You or me?"

"OH you are SO not GOING to DRAG ME INTO THIS." Youko came out of his room. Making decisions and putting him on the spot? He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't about to step that low into silence.

Kanya and Tamara turned around. Guessing from the red hand mark that was on Kanya's face, that it was Tamara that did the slap. She looked so much paler, and a lot more skinner. Her eyes had black rings around them, as if it was a fashion statement. He knew that he wasn't proud of the rings. It only meant two things, insomnia and beatings.

"Youko," Kanya said softly. "You were suppose to be sleeping."

"And not know what the hell you guys are arguing about? Oh yeah so smooth." Youko shot back at the woman. "If you think that I'm going to pick who I want to be with then your dead wrong. I'd turn my back on the both of you."

Kanya and Tamara bit their lips and then looked away from each other and from Youko. They knew it. They knew that he was ashamed of them and the shame was drawing on to them.

"Youko," Tamara pleaded softly, "She didn't mean you were actually going to pick one of us and forget the other..."

"I know." Youko said, "But If you even thought that it would work, even suggesting it, you should have known better. That sort of suggesting kinda makes it seem like i don't have a say in anything I do or anything that I could do. It just makes it seem like when I make a decision I go through this. No, I don't do the eeny-minnie-miny-moe sort of shit. I just fucking don't." He was mad. "I base my decisions on my needs and my wants. Not yours. Not unless it was life threatening or what. You just don't seem to get it. I came here because I knew that it was a safe place. I came here not to be on the spot, but to have some sort of shelter away from the abuse I used to get."

Tamara was biting her lip harder and harder with each word Youko said and he knew that she knew that she had done great shame. Kanya did not bit her lip, or looked ashamed, but actually looked pleased with the speech that Youko just sprouted off with.

Youko hated when Tamara was being yelled at. She didn't know how to speak up or to plead. "This lecture is for the both of you. Tamara just needed to know that I'm not going to pick sides, the rest though Kanya. Is yours for the taking. You don't seem to understand what the warning was and you don't seem to want to understand. You think that if you wave it off, it won't happen. Please try to listen to Tam and she well try to listen to you in return. See? Isn't this conclusion better then arguing?"

Kanya sighed, "You are right. For once the student became the Teacher became the Student. We both did wrong."

Tamara nodded in silent agreement. Youko knew that being with his father was weakening her and weakening her with each passing day. To tell the truth, she was pretty young and the beating were taking a lot of life out of her. He knew, though. His father was mad that he only had one toy to play with. "Tamara." He said to her slowly, "What is father doing to you?"

"Beating me, but it's so different then before Youko." Tamara bit her inner lip hard enough so that the scent of blood could be smelled. Youko watched her for a while as she rocked on her feet. She looked scared and lifeless.

Youko walked over to her and lightly guided her to a chair, ingoring Kanya for a while, but made sure that she came along also. "What is so different this time?"

"I don't want to frighten you," Tamara said. "So maybe I should just stay silent."

"Staying silent isn't your strength." Youko told her gently. "Tell me what he's been doing."

"More alocholic rages Youko. To many of them. Yestereve he nearly killed me." Tamara was shaking. "I'm scared now Youko. He has been trying to find you and every night leads to failure."

"He gets angry and takes it out on you." Youko said softly. "Poissbily if I run fast enough I can get out of this village and away from any areas that he will have connections to. I'll try to keep safe there. This village maybe checked for you now Tamara. I would rather you run, but do not run with me. Kanya..." He turned to her. "My training is incomplete, but this matter is serious." He walked into his room and took only his clothes, and only things that he would need. He didn't have much training in the Elements, but he did know martial arts and that should be more then enough to get by.

Kanya watched him as he returned packing his clothes into the torn up cloth. "You aren't taking any thing else?"

"I only took a book for I knew I was going to go to shelter, not anything else." Youko said to her calmly. "Now that father is looking for me, shelter is now out of the question. No, I'm better off trying to fend for myself in places that he wouldn't expect me to be."

Tamara nodded, "What should I do?"

Youko looked at her and then said, "If you run, and if you go back you'll be surely killed. Stay with Kanya and keep moving house to house in areas that your sure he's not connected with. I should be doing the same, but I rather taking it the hard way since I'm the most wanted."

Kanya nodded and then said, "The forest is dangerous at night. Behind the Elder's house though, there is a village behind it."

"More the worse, I'll go by the village and get some supplies that I'll need." Youko smirked at his aunt's reaction. She looked just stunned.

Tamara looked at Youko and then walked over to him quickly, bent down, and hugged him close to her. "Let the fates smile down on your journey." She said to him, cradling him and swaying side to side, wishing desperately that it wouldn't end.

Youko pulled away, "Thank you, and the same goes to you." He nodded before running out of the house and into the darkness of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or make any profit from them.**

** Lynx: This story is dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. This chapter is dedicated to Kerica. Thanks for being my friends.  
**

Chapter Thirteen

Youko ran as far as he could and away from the village. His father should been checking on it no later then next week if not more. He knew that he had to run and he had to get out of any area he was connected with. This wasn't just any normal plains either. God he hated the forest at the moment.

The trees were blocking any moonlight and the trees looked like monsters that were about to claw him. Luckily though, he read enough books to know that the trees (if looked into a different light) could be protection.

Well, right now they were considered as protection. Protection away from anyone and anything that would report to his father. He had to get away. Any place was better then here. He hitched his stuff up higher on to his shoulder as he looked. Now that he was in the middle of the forest, he knew that the village was only a couple of miles away after getting out. More then enough time to be reported seen.

This was just nice. Fates were indeed smiling on his journey. It was like a comedy show for them he bet. Oh yeah, he was the laughing stock among all of the gods at the moment.

A rustle among the leaves made him stop. A light cool breeze hit him and he remembered that winter was coming and it was coming fast. Shelter was out of the question. The forest would be hard to be found in...if only they weren't foxes.

Catching a scent in the winter should be an easy piece of cake for his father. After all winter was him. He was ice. He proved that to him many, many times. Oh if his father ever caught him, he would be dead.

And dead was in literal dead.

The breeze shook the trees again and Youko growled. This was nice. Just perfect. Maybe next time there should be a snowstorm and a picnic involved it was that lovely.

He sighed, the wind was getting worse and it reminded him that a storm was coming, but since the trees were ever so politely hiding his gaze, he couldn't really see what the clouds were doing. Or where they were blowing in what direction.

A storm could heading his way, or maybe past him. He could smell fresh rain when the wind settled. This was just perfect. Like...it was just cliche. In every book he read a character would run away and it would be raining. Like nature was trying to force them to reconsider their options that they had.

Youko was not about to find out and see if a storm was really going to head his way. He immediately began to search for a shelter that would last during the night and that it wouldn't get damaged by the rain if there was going to happen.

That shelter happened to be a hole in a tree. Not very good, but he knew that underground was warmer then what people believed. It was a lot warmer when a storm had picked up.

He curled himself into a ball once he was inside. It suffocated him since he was much more used to the upper-ground sort of homes and not underground. He sighed as he heard the thunder boom overhead.

Yep, a storm had really happened to him. Well, at least he knew that this was vacant. He may have to use it more often though, considering how fast his father may be. He just prayed that he would be safe at the moment.

After the storm, he was sure he might be able to make up another plan. But, right now? He was watching the rain fall down slowly onto the ground, hitting it like it was needles. The trees' leaves were rustling in the wind and the rain almost made it seem to be some sort of rain-stick that was playing instead of a storm. Lighting flashed and lit up the ground. Great. This was just great. Lighting storms usually caused a fire.

At least, that's what usually happened.

Youko let out a sigh before curling up tigher. As he watched the lighting and listened to the thunder and the rain, it turned into a very badly sung lullaby and all that one Youko had a fitful sleep from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OC**

**Lynx: Holy. I messed up. I sumibtted the wrong chapter for chapter fourteen. This is the real fourteen I'm so sorry. Looks like theres going to be a triple update just for this mistake. Submitting both 14, 15, and 16 for you. Aren't you lucky?**

Chapter Fourteen

Morning came a little bit too quickly for Youko to handle. He barely gotten sleep the other night. He almost felt as if sleep never happened at that night. The air held a fresh scent. Something he used to enjoy when he was little, and hated when his father thought that he was old enough to be trained.

When it rained, his father thought he had saw a golden opportunity and tried to get Youko to freeze the puddles or any of the droplets of water that was falling from the leaves on the trees.

Yet, now that he was away from there. It only reminded Youko about all the tortures that his father tried to place on him. Rain was a blessing and a curse and it mixed into one at times. In the beginning it was a blessing. Then when it was done, it was a curse.

He didn't know this forest very well and had no idea about how big it was. He knew it could be easy to get lost. There isn't any pathways. Not that he noticed any last night. He stretched and got out of the hole in the trees.

Once he did, his heart sunk. The mud looked deep and the puddles were still there. The animals that would be waking at the moment were gone. It could only mean that the forest was a danger hazard now that the rain was done.

The soil from the ground looked thick and looked dry too. Yet Youko wasn't buying it. Not at the moment. Just because the soil looked stable didn't mean it was. He crawled out farther and stood up. If he only walked on the grass then it would work..maybe.

He stood up and brushed himself off he looked around. The plants looked a lot more alive then they had when he first got into the forest. They also seemed to be clean. Every rainfall made anything look clean including the people. In one of the books he had read, the rain was to wash away the unclean.

The unclean.

Youko hated that term that the book used. That's what he always thought of himself and of Tamara. His father made sure to tell them that every chance he got when he was in the mood to make them feel dirty and unclean.

"We're not the ones that are unclean." Youko said to himself as he bent down on his knees and touched a blooming flower that was just awakening. "It's the abusers and the selfish that are."

He stood up and sighed, the forest was big and the path way to get to the town wasn't around any longer. He was going to have to go by guessing games now. He sighed as he bit his lip. The forest was not at all pleasant and he had no way to tell when another storm was going to come up.

And his luck with shelter was going to be shot. He only got lucky _once _that did not mean he was going to get lucky again. He growled as he started to walk off in a random direction. If it took him to a different place, then that would be fine. As long as it wasn't a land that his father had contact with.

To many connections was going to be hard to hide from him. But he knew that if his mother had a plan to escape and nearly got it fulfilled then he would too. He wouldn't die like a coward who couldn't do a thing however. He was going to fight back, even if he had no clue how to control plants.

Sighing he treaded his randomly and looked down at the ground mostly. He didn't really want to remember what he was thinking off and didn't want to remember the pain he had endured.

Tamara did more then her share and he only endangered Kanya when he figured out that his father was looking for him. She was going to get killed. Tamara was going to be killed first though, that's what his thought was.

And he couldn't do a thing.

Then again, they were adults, surely they would come up with something. At the moment, Youko had to come up with a plan for himself and only for himself. If he ran into someone that knew the forest then maybe he would be able to do something, but right now he was going to have to do it the guess and hope sort of way.

Youko sighed, "I hate it when I'm in the middle of something that I didn't do. Mother was a whore like father said, and Father just abuses me like I'm my mother's failure. It's not my fault I was born. It wasn't my fault they decided to conceive a child...and it's NOT my FAULT about what they decided to do!"

Each word he said, he seemed to find a better way of saying that it wasn't his fault, but it was at the same time. He knew that near the forest was suppose to be a village that his father rarely checked for _anything _so that sort of meant that if he could find the village, he might be safe for a couple of days or more. He knew that he was going to have sneak off onto a boat or something. This place was more or less an island almost. The Fox Clan liked to keep away from the other countries.

Sighing, he knew that his father would be checking the main lands when he caught wind that his son wasn't on the island anymore. Rubbing the back of his neck, he kept walking the same path, knowing that he was bound to strike gold sooner or later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit my from my OCs**

**Lynx: Hey just wanted to let you know if you check out my profile, I am now accepting to do Fanfic Requests. Just felt like I had to do something for inspiration. Anyway, I decided that I'm going to cut the story into three parts so that people won't get confused. First part is Youko's Childhood Second part is going to be his late teens, and then the third part is going to be his adult hood. Don't worry, I'm not making a squeal to the story, but I'm going to split into three parts. Now that everyone has read my incrediably boring and obviously uninformative author note, please read the chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter Fifteen

As if the fates decided to heed a prayer, Youko found himself at a end of a trail that lead to a nice looking town. He saw that the town was selling, trading, and buying all at the same time. He walked down the hill from there the forest was to go near it. He didn't know this land and had a feeling that he was in his father's territory, but once he got out of this land and found a port that would take him to the main lands, then maybe he would do alright.

The streets were busy. Different kinds of foxes and vixens were around buying, talking, and giggling. Youko edged his way in carefully trying not to get trampled. Carriages were being pulled by slaves who had no choice and the shops were out in the sun. Joyous talk surrounded him.

He walked down some of the streets when he felt something grab him and pulled him away. "Must be careful next time." Said a soft voice.

He looked up to see a vixen with dark red hair and brown eyes that looked like brown sugar. Her red hair was the color as a newborn rose that was bleached by the sun. She wore a dress that the women in the mid-1880's wore in the Human Realm based on a book he read. "My apologies madam." Youko said to her.

"Lost?" The vixen asked him kindly.

"Yes, sort of." Youko said to her, knowing from her accent that she wasn't really well trained in speech.

The vixen nodded slightly, "Run away?"

"No," Youko shook his head.

"Thought not. You have money?"

"None," He wasn't about the let the vixen even for a minuet try to pickpocket him.

The vixen seemed to have noticed the pack and nodded to herself. "Stay." She told him as she ran off.

If she was running off to tell someone, then gossip would reach him faster then it would reach his father thanks to him being a qualified and dignified eavesdropper. That was mostly why his punishments were so severe.

Youko took off his pack and sat down on the wall looking at what he had brought with him. One book that Kanya gave him to read and mostly clothes for him to wear. The day was almost over with, it must be late afternoon. The sky was turning a lighter blue.

The vixen came back and said, "Here. Take. Don't repay. You need it. I heard."

Youko looked at what she was holding out to him. Food for the long and painful trip as well as money. Enough to pay for three meals if his food supply ran out. He felt his heart fled to the young vixen. She probably didn't know it, but the money she gave him was enough to stowaway on a boat heading for the main lands.

"Thank you." Youko said, "for your kindness."

"Welcome. Name?"

Well, might as well trick his father into getting him if he told her. "Youko Kurama."

"Berry." Berry nodded grinning at him. "Strawberry."

"That's your name?" Youko heard of names like that, but this was just weird.

Strawberry nodded and then looked around before saying, "Need a place? Night is falling."

"Yes...if you don't mind..." Youko was hot red. Strawberry...she seemed beautiful. Even though she didn't seem to know how to speak properly, he knew that she held a knowledge far better then his own. He might be able to learn from her.

Strawberry smiled, "Theif you?"

"I don't steal." Youko said thinking she was asking him if he stole.

Strawberry sighed, "Teach."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fallow." She grabbed his wrist after he got his pack and the food supply and the money stashed away in there and pulled/dragged him down the darkness of the alleyway to an unknown place.

Youko could only hope for the best.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OCs**

**Lynx: Okay this was the REAL update. I'm so sorry. I messed up. I was wondering why chapter fourteen looked like fifteen. I better be a lot more careful then what I was. I am so sorry for the big huge screwup. It made sense why no one was reviewing. Possibly not to embarrass me. Well...i'm glad I caught it. Otherwise, I think I might have been into trouble. This story is dearly dedicated to Ariana Miyuki...she needs to update her stories.**

Chapter Sixteen

The grip on his wrist was hard, but she wasn't gripping it enough to leave a mark. She pulled him and dragged him through the mazes of different alleyways. He constantly wondered why she was trying to kill him so badly. She seemed to understand that he was indeed a runaway, only told him that she thought so because she couldn't say the word not. Or maybe that she did know, and only wanted to lead him into a state of security.

The way she was running through the alleyways was fast enough for him to know that she was not taking him to his father. She wasn't dressed properly to be a family that his father would know of. Her red hair was matted with mud and dust and unwashed. Her skin was tanned and her hands were as smooth as a rock. Her eyes seemed to be full of mystery and only made him wish to know more about this Strawberry.

"Strawberry, where are you taking me?" Youko asked as he nearly collided with a wall only to be thrown away from it due to the strength of her own.

Strawberry didn't say for a while before saying, "Teach."

"Teach of what? Teach of math?!" Youko asked as he tried to narrowly dodge a box that was lying in the alleyway carelessly. She really didn't know when to stop running.

"No," Strawberry said. "Taking you to Teach."

"Taking me to your teacher?" Youko asked trying to understand what she was trying to say. Her speech wasn't good, but still.

"Yes."

"I thought so." He sighed as he once more nearly got hit by another wall. This girl seemed to be worried about something. He wondered if there was something he did wrong, some sort of line that he crossed. Strawberry did give him enough money to last at least a week's meal and gave him enough food just incase he needed it.

"You need learn." Strawberry said as she suddenly stopping making him collied into her back and fall down on his behind. He looked up at her. Why did she suddenly stop like that? "You need learn, not to lean to kindness of others. But to steal."

"I'm not a thief!" Youko told her.

"You will be. It's way of life. You ran away. Lie not. You did. You showed it. No money to steal. Relied on me to help." Strawberry turned to him her purple eyes staring at him.

Youko couldn't deny that she was right. He shouldn't rely on charity. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Strawberry had to go to great lengths to help him. Yet it did make him wonder why. "Why did you help me?"

"Thieves and runaways stick together. Like band. Thieves have honor codes that cannot be stopped. I have own. I followed it. You needed help. You do not know the pathway. You need a guide. I can help." Strawberry said. "Demo, I will not be able to do much. Sadly, teach can do more then me. You need help. Deny not."

Youko bit his lip, "Yet..."

"Before leave," Strawberry said to him. "At least learn for a week. Then go. You have to keep running. Never stop. Lived here all your life. Someone looks for you. You'll be found quickly. A week, then go. Try and do not fail."

"Try and don't fail," He echoed thinking. He owed her this. He owed her more then he could say. "Alright. I'll learn for a week. What if I want to keep learning? And stay here?"

"Endanger us?" Strawberry asked him. Her finger went to her mouth as in thought. "See what your progress is. Then talk later." Her hand reached the doorknob, and turned it to open.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OCs.**

Chapter Seventeen

Strawberry turned the door knob and a very dim light shined through the door. It was enough to blind him since he wasn't used to the little light and it hurt his eyes terribly. She carefully yet harshly pushed him through the door before shutting it behind her when she got through. There was no noise but there was heaps of clothing, people to be exact lying around in different places.

Youko looked around the room. The wood around the building was molding, but the floor and the ceiling looked to be in good shape besides the conditions of the walls. The dim light was from assorted candles that were in different and random places.

"WAKE!" Strawberry bellowed loudly.

About four bodies shot up like a bullet had hit them squarely in the head. Others got up slowly as if to milk the dreams that they had and the warmth they just got to. Two of the bodies on the other hand, didn't wake no matter what.

Strawberry walked up over to them and put her hands to her hips, lips were sucked in as if she was trying to sew her mouth shut like a rag doll.

Youko silently crept closer to the vixen and lightly tugged on her dress. She looked at him as if to say, 'what do you want.'

"Let me." Youko said softly to the vixen.

Strawberry bit her lip before moving away from the sleeping forms. Youko concentrated in to his animal form and pounced has hard as he could onto the slumbering people.

Screams echoed around the room and some laughter coming from only three people could be heard. The two of them that were just awaken glared at the white fox who was transforming back to his human form. "Another one of your tricks Berry?" The one of the left asked using a very sunburn colored hand to rub his eyes.

"No. His." Strawberry nodded at the sliver kitsune.

"New member?" It was a girl voice. It sounded soothing like wind to ripple the water gently. To coax it to dance even if it couldn't move from place to place.

"You think?!" Two voice chorused in perfected harmony from way across the room. Youko had a feeling they were the two that seemed to wish that the warmth of their dreams to stay since Strawberry woke them up. They did sound quite irritated.

"Night falls. He stays. Teach." Strawberry explained to them haughtily. "Runaway."

"I see," said a very cool voice near them. He must have been one of the four that had shot up like a bullet. Youko had a feeling that he was. From the distance of his voice, Youko determined that he was near the two that had said the same thing together as well as being near them. In the middle, was the best way to explain where the cool voice person was.

"Where teach?" Strawberry asked.

"She left, said that she got an offer that she couldn't deny!" said a high pitched girl's voice. She sounded to be at least ten years of age. What was a little girl doing running around on the streets in a crowd like this one? Then again, Youko sighed as he sweatdropped to himself. That was not his place to talk was it? "Who's he?" The little girl walked near him. He was right, she was shorter then him and seemed to have the innocence of a child.

"Youko Kurama," Youko spoke before Strawberry could answer.

"Cocky," said the same cool voice that had spoken before. He stepped over to him and Youko glanced over. His hair was the darkest shade of black. Black enough to be a storm cloud. His eyes were a glowing lighting purple. Something that showed he seen to much, in such little time. His wings were folded in the back, so Youko had to guess he was either a bird of some sort or if he was a bat demon. Something told him that he's second guess was the correct one. "So Youko Kurama..."

"Youko." Youko said in a very bored tone. He hated it when people used his full name to talk to him. Made him feel as if he was treated like a little kid.

His indigo eyes snapped at his face and narrowed. Youko had a feeling that he said something wrong, but he wasn't about to apologize. "Youko, you want to learn how to steal?"

"Yes," Youko was not afraid. He couldn't hurt him. He had Strawberry on his side. That's how he knew that he shouldn't be afraid.

The bat stepped closer and Youko understood that he was right. A bat demon he was. He grew tense, he had heard things about the bat demons that would even put the SDF's on guard. He knew that he should watch where he was going when dealing with this lot.

Before the bat could step any closer two people rushed to his side. They were identical twins, Youko realized. They were on either side of him, and they looked alike. The only thing that was different was that, one was a boy, and the other was a girl. If they were the same gender, even the bat demon wouldn't be able to tell them apart. "Leave him alone Kuronue." said they said together doing a stop sign with their hands.

Kuronue tensed, but stood his ground. "Get away Hikari, Tomo." He warned.

The two of them held a shoulder of Youko's in comfort. They were going to protect him, and they shouldn't be. Youko felt guilty that he couldn't defend himself, but if it was true, and there WAS honor among thieves then, this must be part of the honor could. "You were the same way he was. We all were at a point in time." said the girl.

"Streets. Not good. Same. Honor. Thieves honor." Strawberry empathized.

Kuronue took a step back and looked at the fox. He had three people on his side. So far Sora and Kali weren't doing anything, and they were just sitting there on the beds that Youko just woke them up from. At least they weren't helping the sliver kitsune.

"Kuro" Youko shrugged the hands off of him and walked up to the bat demon. He wasn't approaching with caution, but with serenity. "You've been through worse then I have. I know this from the way you treated me. I suppose you consider me lucky. I do too sometimes, but that luck goes away. But I am glad..." he broke off and gave him a smile. "I am glad that someone knows what paths I took or what paths could await me."

"All of us has been down the roads before," Sora's voice said gruffly.

"All the time," Kali said as she took something from the bed and lit it with a match. Her golden eyes flicked in the light, but died out. "And some of us still keep going down the paths."

"Better off here." Strawberry said.

"At least we're in this together." Hikari said holding her brother's hand.

"And teacher helps us along the way." Tomo answered squeezing her hand affectionately.

A knock on the door came. It was in a rapid pattern that seemed to be in a musical way. Strawberry and Hikari rushed to the door since they were the nearest besides Tomo, Youko, and Kuronue and hastened to open in it. "TEACH!" The girls exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own YYH nor make profit off of them. I do own my Oc's and I make profit from them**

Chapter Eighteen

Sturdy heavy boots hit the floor and Hikari had closed the door behind the woman. Her clothes were nearly falling off of her, she wore a lot of make-up. Rough red lipstick that clashed horribly with her white skin. Her nails were the color of blood and her skirt was up enough so that it was hard to jump in without flashing. Youko nearly had the thought to walk away. He didn't really take a slut to be a teacher and never took them seriously. Then again, didn't his father say that Tamara was a faithful whore of his? That's was his father's words though, this was real life.

"I see we have a new member." said the women as she pushed Kuronue aside. He basically moved out of the way already, but she seemed to have done that just for attention or for an act.

"Found him. Runaway. Needs shelter. One week. I offered. Please teach." Strawberry told her teacher as she lightly placed an arm around Hikari's neck. Tomo was still right next to Youko and used him has an arm rest, his elbow was seated comfortably on his shoulder. Youko didn't care.

The woman looked at Youko up and down and up again before saying, "Your a fox. A sliver one. You'll be hard to be found, and easy to find."

_Did that make sense to everyone? Because that lost me, _Youko thought blankly before saying, "Teacher, what do you mean by that?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that sliver kitsune's are the rarest kind there is? Only they can control ice."

"I'm not ice." Youko said.

The teacher's eyes widen. "Then what element are you?"

"I'm the last plant elemental besides Kanya." Youko told her. "The very last."

Whispers shot up from the room. The twins had exchanged a look along with Sora and Kali. Kuronue was just completely out of it. There was no way that this fox, this sliver kitsune that's element was suppose to be ice was plant. None. The girl looked at Youko. "Your telling the truth, I can feel it."

"I don't lie unless I have to. Its rare, but true." Youko stated tensing. If this girl was anything like his father, the ice was going to come out by force and it wasn't going to happen.

"Plant elementals are tricky," the teacher said. "However, Strawberry is both fire and plant. Have you done any training to know what your weapon is child?"

"I'm NOT a child and no." Youko said.

Kuronue snickered before turning it into an all blown out laugh. "You are an idiot. Anyone should have chucked you out on the streets long before now."

Strawberry slipped her arm off of Hikari and nearly stormed over to where Kuronue was if the teacher hadn't just whipped around and gave a short yet sounded smack across his face. "He may be an idiot now Kuronue. But lets see how long it takes you to get rid of the thought that you are everything."

"I know I'm not everything," Kuronue told her hotly as he rubbed the place where she hit. "You old bat."

Kali jumped up right from where she was sitting and charged at Kurnone quickly. She held something in her right hand, but Youko wasn't trained enough to see it. Kuronue must have noticed because he took a step back and karate chopped her at the neck's base. That got Sora ticked and also jumped up and tried to attack Kuronue from the behind. Youko didn't like the tricked played and pushed Kuronue out of the way and got hit instead. It went dead silent after that.

Strawberry's eyes were wide and when Sora got up to see that he had attacked the fox instead of the bat, he smirked as he got up. Strawberry ran over to Youko and then said, "Youko? Youko? Up. Get. Up." She shook him. "Up." She said softly.

"I'm up Strawberry. No need to shake me like I'm frozen dead." Youko told her. "That was a hard hit, and he hit me just right in the nervous system to make me go limp for awhile. Yet I moved enough for it to be temporally then the long way."

"You knew that he was going for the nervous system?" Kuronue asked weakly and in near dead surprise.

"No." Youko got up with Strawberry's help. "I just pushed you out of the way, didn't see the weapon and moved slightly to avoid damage. I thought he had a knife."

The woman blinked and then said, "Without knowing the dangers you protected someone that doesn't care for you."

"He doesn't care about me now, but its in the thieves honor code. We look out for the others who's been down our paths." Youko said to the teacher lightly. "Strawberry taught me that."

"I see." The teacher said, "Stay for the night, Youko Kurama. I think I might want to talk to you in the early morning."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or make any profit from them, but I do make profit off of my OC's**

Chapter Nineteen

Morning, that was something Youko dreaded with his heart. After dinner, some of the students under the teacher had fallen back asleep in the usual places. Kali decided to sleep next to Kuronue, leaving Sora alone for the night. Sora was in a sour mood since Youko took the hit and that Kali was hurt by Kuronue.

The dinner was tensed despite the nervous chitchat that Strawberry, Tomo, and Hikari were trying to drag everyone in. The only person that talked throughout the chatting was Youko, but he was half-hearted throughout the whole conversation. He was downright worried what tomorrow would bring.

When it was time for sleep, Youko watched as one by one of the fellow members of this team dropped off to the sleep. The last one awake was Hikari and Tomo who were whispering about something. When the whispers suddenly stopped, Youko had a feeling that the decided that it had been time to end the conversation and go to bed.

Youko didn't feel tired even though he would have if the teacher didn't claim that she wanted to talk to him in the morning, nor would be so awake if the teacher wasn't around and dressed like a whore.

She had to be a common street whore and just taught these people the bedroom arts. Yet Youko knew that wasn't the case. Strawberry had pickpocket people so flawlessly, that no one noticed. Unless that's why Strawberry was running.

"Still up?"

Youko blinked and turned around. The teacher wasn't wearing any of the horrible make up nor was she dressed as if she had something to offer that included her legs being spread. She was dressed in casual baggy jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her mascara didn't come off all the way and looked as if she had been crying. Her lipstick left a natural shade of pink and her cheeks were the color of ivory and not that white powder she drowned herself in. All in all, Youko wished that she saw herself cute and stopped the makeup. For it just wasn't her.

"Yeah," Youko agreed lightly as he turned away from the teacher. His voice was a soft whisper since Strawberry taken up the duty to sleep next to him. Like he needed a body warmer. Its not like he wasn't happy that she offered, but he was a little embarrassed since he only slept next to Tamara when his father got really violent.

The teacher watched him for a while and then walked over and sat down next to him, very carefully not to wake up the sleeping vixen or the other people around her. "Why?" Her voice held a gentleness that Youko didn't hear before.

Youko shrugged. He couldn't say that he was worried about why she wanted to talk to him in the morning, but he also couldn't lie and say that he wasn't tired and just felt like staying up. He only could give an average answer, and that was a body movement. If he could lie, he would do so, but he was always caught.

The teacher seemed to have accepted that answer, because she said nothing else. They sat together in silence, Youko drank this in. He only sat like this when Kanya was talking to him about lessons and he would space off. It brought back memories that he didn't want. Shaking his head slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to lock the memories away.

It bugged him that he didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know if Tamara or Kanya were alive and wether or not his father found out that he was in this village. Hell the forest was a good idea since the rain washed away the scent, but foxes were known to catch the scent after it went two weeks cold.

"Sleep usually clears thoughts more better then being awake." The teacher told him.

Youko was getting tired of calling her teacher, or the teacher. "What's your name?"

"My name? Is that what's been bugging you all this time? Was my name?" The teacher sounded like she could laugh if it meant not to wake anyone up.

Youko gave her a glare, "No. I'm just curious. I have far more better things to think about then that. But it has been nagging me."

"Ohh," The teacher held a sly look. "Janice."

"That's such a boring name." Youko told her bluntly. He wasn't afraid to get hit by her.

Janice chuckled softly, she could have laughed out hard, but she was suppressing it back for her students sake. "You're right. I have again and again changed my name countless times, but I could never come up with a name I liked."

"What's your favorite flower? Basically...what is your flower?" Youko looked at Janice. He had a book of flower meanings that he carried along with him as well as some others that he brought with him.

Janice frowned carefully. "I don't know."

"Judging by your personality I think you are the Cattail." Youko said.

"Then what is Strawberry's?" The teacher asked lightly. The said vixen rolled over on her said when she said her name. Janice reached over and scratched one of her ears out of pure idleness.

Youko looked over at Strawberry and frowned. She was sweet, protective, caring, yet she also stuck up for him and others when they were in trouble. Only one flower suited her. "Chrysanthemum."

"Oh?" Janice blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"I would have picked something different, but I have to admit, its the only thing that suits her. No certain color. Just the flower itself." Youko shrugged.

"Then what about Kuronue?" Janice asked pressing him.

Youko looked over at the bat demon who was still in his same sleeping position barely twitching. It was almost a desperate wonder why the bat was taking this comfortably when the way he was in was looking pretty rough. "Um..." What could be Kuronue's flower? He didn't really know him that good. Yet just by judging on first impressions, Youko had a feeling that it was something that everyone met with, and everyone dealt with. There was nothing hidden. Yet, only so people would think he was nothing. He had a secret. Youko knew that much. A secret about what? He had no idea.

"If I had to go judging on first impressions..." Youko frowned thinking again. What could be a good flower for the hot-headed boy? The one that was trying to show off just to get some attention? There had to be a reason behind the whole act. There was always a reason to why someone did something! "Lavender Heather."

"That's impressive." Janice said softly.

"Teacher?"

"Hm?"

"Don't change your name. No matter how boring it is to the both of us. It only proves that you are you."

Janice chuckled. "Maybe."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor make any profit from them. I do make profit off of my OC's**

**Lynx: OH MY GOD! I FINALLY UPDATE THIS STORY! WHOOOOT! Anyway, I guess as you can tell shrugs, I finally get my nerve up to update the most...long hiatus story on the plant.**

**This story is still dedicated to Ariana Miyuki. Nothing's going to change that my friend. **

Chapter Twenty

The next morning, Youko awoke to find that three of the people that had slept were gone. The only ones on the ground were Sora, Strawberry, himself, and Kuronue. Kali, Tomo, Hikari and Janice were gone. He frowned, okay so that was four people to five that had left. He must be still tired since he couldn't think straight.

He rubbed his eyes and moved slowly to not awake any of the other students that were around. Sora was still in the same corner that he was in last night, Strawberry was lying down close to where Youko was, and Kuronue was hanging from the roof, his wings hiding his face and his body.

Youko sighed as he looked over at the door. The bright sunlightly danced in from the crack as if to torment him to come out and feel the warmth. Janice had told him that she wanted to talk to him in the morning, but he had a feeling that she was forgetful. He couldn't blame her though, she did talk to him last night. Possibly just to ask what she did.

"Youko?" said a tired feminine voice. He looked over from the door to see that Strawberry was slowly standing up from where she had laid. She was rubbing her eyes and was glancing around.

His tongue was stuck and he moved out of the way. The way she was postioned made her dress only get pushed up to her ankles. If he was a painter, it was a sure portrait.

"Over here." Youko called softly into the darkness of the room.

Strawberry's head looked over at him only to block her eyes with her hands. Moving slightly he blocked the sun for her to adjust quietly. "Thank you. Up early. Why?"

"Nothing." Youko shrugged. "I just felt like waking up. Where is everyone? I thought teacher wanted to talk to me."

"Must have forgot. Usually she does." Strawberry answered him as she stood up. The whisper of her clothing hitting her skin made Youko blush. He had no idea why he was suddenly noticing things about her that he shouldn't. He just MET the girl.

So he was right, Janice was a forgetful sort of teacher. "I see. Where did everyone go?" He frowned thinking about where Kali, Tomo, Janice, and Hikari could be. He had a feeling that they were out learning something or decided to split up to do something...he had no idea.

"Training. We should do that too. Your my student for now." Strawberry answered. "Kuronue can help too...if he can suck up his pride. Stupid bat." She growled sadly. "Kuronue." She walked over and ducked underneath him and poked him hard somewhere that was blocked by Youko's eyesight.

The bat jerked as he flinched, but landed silently on the ground, his wings outstretched, hitting Strawberry in the process. "Why did you poke me there Berry?" Kuronue complained softly. Youko had a feeling that Kuronue knew who was a wake and who wasn't.

"Student needs training. I can't do it by myself. You can help me. You may hate him. But he's one of us." Strawberry told him folding her arms while speaking. Youko was quietly amazed about how confident Strawberry could act around the bat demon.

"He needs training in loads of areas Strawberry." Kuronue sighed looking over at Youko. He couldn't read what Kuronue was thinking, but he had a feeling that he was looking for an opening to pick fun at.

Strawberry sighed, "I'll teach him his powers. I can't do much after that." She said to him. "You are a bat. You know silence. Teach him stealing."

"You know your better at pickpocketing then I am. I'm going to teach him wrong there." Kuronue pouted.

"I can teach him that," Strawberry agreed. "Everything else is your area however. Sora needs to help somehow too though..."

"Sora can teach Youko how to smoke and hold his liquor." Kuronue was now being a little dangerous in what Youko thought was not fun. Liquor? Smoking?

Strawberry bit her corner lip and then said, "How is that useful?"

"When the teacher decides to come back from being drunk and hands us a bottle," Kuronue replied. "Youko'll have to learn sooner or later how to have fun."

Strawberry sighed, "We're all like that. He can be different if he wants. Let him decide on that one." She stretched. "Training starts now. You can go to sleep now Kuronue. I can do the morning training and you take night."

Twenty four hours of training? What exactly was he in their eyes? Yea sure, he was going to stay there for a week or something like that. But that so didn't have to mean that he was required to do a whole day of training. Half of powers, and half of stealing. When would he sleep? As if Strawberry was reading his mind, she turned to him. "Midday is your break." She told him.

How lovely.

"Now. We must go. Come on." Strawberry walked over, grabbed Youko's wrist and dragged him out of the door.

How many people and poles was she going to make him run into today?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor do I make any profit from them.**_

**Lynx: Hello everyone! I'm going to pick up speed on this story so I can get it done faster. Hope you guys don't mind XD. Have fun reading this!  
**

Chapter Twenty One

---------------------

Surprisingly enough, Youko was quite amazed at how many things could get in the way of running when hardly anyone was out and shopping like yestereve. It was a miracle that he was able to dodge half of the poles and boxes and run into the rest. Strawberry either didn't seem to realize that she was making him ruin into things, or if she was doing it on purpose just to hear his reactions.

Either way, Youko wasn't going to bend. He had been beaten up, emotionally abused and mentally undeveloped enough that he would have to shut up when something hit him. It was such a nice change when they finally got out of the village and gotten into some sort of meadow.

Meadow, or whatever, he actually could hear something in the back of his mind telling him to relax when they suddenly stopped. He could hear roar of waves crash down on to a shoreline. They had to be near a beach then. Somewhere near an ocean that would lead straight to the main lands. The same waters that he was going to ride around.

"Relaxed? You hear the plants yes? Buzzing right?"

Strawberry's voice snapped him back to reality. "Uh..hai!" There was buzzing and it had instantly soothed him. The plants and nature had that effect on them even before he had started to learn the different type of plants.

"Good. Makes more easier." Strawberry lightly walked off and outstretched her hand to a sakura tree that was dying. Her pale hand stroked a tree branch, her eyes closed. Soon enough the buds began to bloom.

It was impressive. Strawberry took in a deep breath and then let it out. It was hard on her since she didn't really train anymore. Ever since she became a theif she only had to rely on her wits and her homemade dagger that saved her and other's lives more then once.

"Bloomed tree. You noticed?" Strawberry asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Youko swallowed, "Who couldn't have noticed that trick?!" he exclaimed at her.

Strawberry puckered her lips like a kiss, but sucked them in and then let out a breath. "True. You have points. Good job. Noticed fairly quickly. Wears me down. Can't do much. Can show you. Train you. Can't teach names. Gotta learn that on your own time. Okay?"

Youko frowned, "Okay...."

"Good." She walked over to a different plant and looked at the leaves and then lightly pressed her finger on to it. Youko frowned as he walked over cautiously toward her. Suddenly, he felt something wrap against his ankles and making him fall sideways to the ground.

Strawberry had made a whip from a vine that she found hidden on one of the trees. She watched the fox struggle against his binds before suddenly pulling her wrist back and made the whip release him.

Youko stared at her, his eyes wider then what they normally were when he was surprised. What Strawberry lacked in speech, came in tenfold of powers. It was a surprise to tell truth. Since when could Strawberry do such cool tricks? "Whoever your father was, poorly trained you." Strawberry said to him, no sign of sympathy came from her mouth. He couldn't demand pity, this was the life they had to lead. If one was weak, they were going to bring the whole gang down! "That's sad. Didn't he know what type of demon you were? Was he blood?"

"I think that's the first time I didn't have to decipher that." Youko murmured as a praise. "And he said that I wasn't his son until I learned his powers. Tamara tried to get it through his head that my mom's blood ran stronger, but he wouldn't listen."

"Why didn't your mom train you then?" Strawberry asked.

"I rather not say." Youko said softly at the girl.

Strawberry's eyes stared at him for the longest time, before turning the whip back into a vine. "I may have to beg for months even years if your this bad." She groaned softly, "That I can do. Youko. Kuronue is better then any of us with theiving skills. Don't think I put him with you because you two are rivals. There was a chance that taking you in that would happen."

"Where's Strawberry?" Youko asked. "because she doesn't talk like this."

Strawberry sighed before saying, "I could."

"Could?"

"Yeah," Strawberry said. "When your with me, I'm speaking broken. Not everyone in that room knows our language like you. That's why when I'm talking it sounds like I'm just not saying anything right grammically. Yet, you don't catch me slipping Laina Tongue."

"Laina Tongue?"

"Laina Tongue is the common speech. You're fluent at it. Tamara was Laina wasn't she? She wasn't a plant natured fox, was she?"

"Father told her to teach me." Youko frowned.

"Good. Possibly now I can stop my act. Even though it's dangerous." Strawberry shook her head. "Pick up a leaf from the tree, and channel your energy through your arm, to your hand and the leaf. Constrate on the weapon you see in the back of your mind. Be warned, if your a telepathic....its going to snap at you."

"Telepathic?"

"Well, not really a telepath, but a Plant Colda." Strawberry said. "A person that talks to the plants."

"I see." Youko walked over to a Sakura tree that was standing right near him and plucked it from the rest of the group. Right when he did that....

_YOU BASTARD! THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS! _Screamed the plant in his head.

Youko groaned as the speech-waves suddenly made his head feel lighter. Strawberry sighed, muttering something under her breath, but Youko didn't take the time to hear it. _If you want to yell at me, yell at Strawberry. She's the one to pick one randomly. _Youko didn't feel like talking aloud for his lips weren't going to work.

_YOU COULD HAVE AIMED TO THE RIGHT AND PICK KALA. _The little leaf exclaimed in high pitched fear and remorse.

_And I didn't. Lets say this much friend. Fates told me to pick you, and I did so on command. Now its your turn to do your part. What it is? I don't know. But, I can say this much. You're going to help me train._

_TRAIN AT WHAT EXACTLY? _

_Well for one thing, lower your goddamn voice. I'm NOT fifty miles away from you! I'm standing right next to you and I'm holding you in my hand you idiot. Second, ask Strawberry...I'm clueless myself._

"So you really ARE a Plant Colda." Strawberry said amazed. "Well then, I think you better shut him or her up."

"How?" was the weak response. The plant DIDN'T know how to shut up and it was going to be a futile try.

"Transform it into a weapon. It may mature a little then." Strawberry said lightly.

_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!_

Youko closed his eyes and concentrated at least a small stream of his spiritual power into his hand since his father had constantly beaten him up to remember that if the stream was a river it would explode, if the stream was too small it could backfire easily.

Yet, it amazed him when the leaf suddenly burst into flames.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profits from my OCs**

**Lynx: I know it's another short chapter, but bear with me, the chapters shall get longer.  
**

Chapter Twenty Two

Strawberry blinked and took three to four steps back while Youko was staring wide eyed at his hand. He concentrated the energy, why didn't it work? He frowned slightly before turning to Strawberry. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed an 'o' expression. Youko had a feeling that he wasn't the only one surprised about this.

"Not your weapon. Either that or you concentrated to much." Strawberry's eyes were still wide, but somehow she managed to shake off the rest of the look from her face.

"Not my weapon? How did I concentrate to much? I made a stream." Youko protested at her using her same pacing of talking.

Strawberry glared at him. Offended greatly by his 'mockery'. "Stop mocking me. Listen. It is not your weapon. Not it at all. To much energy. Even if you did recoil your strength, it would be to much. Energy to strong. You need to have bigger plant."

"Really?" Youko looked back at the leaf that just exploded in his hands. The burned crisps of it lingered on his hands. "You mean...the bigger the plant, the more energy I will get?"

"No. The bigger plant, more energy to give. To little of plant, explode it shall do." Strawberry explained before looking up at the sky. "You have to much energy while I have to little. It will make the lessons harder. But I will help. I will do my best and help."

"Thank you Berry." Youko said feeling comfortable using her nickname now that he got to know her a bit. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank. Just learn. That's all I ask for. Now to find a bigger plant." Strawberry walked off from where she was standing and began looking for the 'bigger plant'. Even though he had a feeling she wanted to do find it by herself, he couldn't help but to fallow her and try to look for one.

"No! No!" Strawberry cried out as she saw that Youko was looking as well. "Teacher supplies the student. Always!"

"Not always." Youko said to her softly. "For how is the student to learn when he cannot see for himself?"

Strawberry bit her lip before shaking off the feeling. "When you become teacher, then you supply me. Otherwise. Stand back."

"Why? A student as to learn sooner or later. Like for an example, cooking lessons. The student is going to be supplied with the basics....but if he touches the water and learns it hurts or doesn't, then doesn't that mean that the student just became teacher to himself?"

Strawberry couldn't find any argument with that statement and sighed before gesturing around her. "Fine. Proven me wrong. Help then. Leaves that are bigger then the Sakura." She pointed over at the Sakura tree and then said to him, "Anything else that is bigger then a Sakura can be used. Just not too big. To much energy wasted. And you have to thieve then."

"I know, I know. Don't remind me. That bat is really going to put me through the hanging ropes isn't he?" Youko asked as he looked up and around. The meadow seemed to be full of Sakura trees. Yet did it have to be on a tree? His eyes scanned the bushes, but hardly any seemed to be there but vines.

"Maybe. Treat him with respect. He'll prove to be good. Otherwise, you might as well be considered dead." Strawberry answered, her teeth biting on her lower lip harshly.

"Stop biting your lip. Doesn't it hurt?" Youko winced as he watched a thin line of blood slip toward her chin and spill a little in her mouth.

Strawberry delicately licked at the cut, but didn't wince. "Done it for so long, pain doesn't bug me anymore."

"Sadistic aren't you?" Youko asked smiling slightly still wincing at the blood line.

Strawberry frowned at his wincing, but wiped up the blood. "You scared of blood?"

"Not scared, just a little bit uncomfortable with it." Youko confessed as he watched the cut slowly heal. Kitsunes were always known for healing faster then any other demon besides the bats.

Strawberry sighed, before glancing around. "Not this meadow. Not this one at all. Looks like traveling a lot farther next time. Go home now. We need to eat soon. Kuronue is going to start telling you what to do. Better listen. He knows more about this then anyone besides teach and Sora."

"Sora is a skilled theif? Why can't he teach me?" Youko asked her.

"Rivals learn better with each other. Don't know why." Strawberry told him. "Much better if you learn with him."

"Great. I get stuck with the bat. Who would have thought that was coming? Anyone have a ball? I think I want to see if he can make a homerun." Youko said sarcastically making Strawberry sigh, but giggle all the same.

"Baseball right? Its a sport in Ningenkai. You read? You must have read it in a book or something. Not common knowledge you know." Strawberry told him.

"I had a feeling. Let's head back. We don't want anyone else to worry about us." Youko told her.

Strawberry nodded before taking his hand into hers and walked along the path, Youko knew that she was walking for once for some reason. And usually, he had a feeling that it wasn't because she felt like dragging him. Its to see if he would follow her pace.

And this time....he didn't know wether or not to be greatful or to be a little bit horrified.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OC's.**

_**Lynx Tiger: Calling attention to call readers. If you know how to edit and you need a job, please contact PM me for a beta possession. I'm asking for TWO betas! TWO! So contact me through PM and let me know if your interested. And don't be alarmed, but I will be asking if you edited before. I learned to be careful with who my betas are....unfortunately. **_

Chapter Twenty Three

They made it back to the little hideout. Sora was gone from his usual place, but Kuronue was still hanging upside down on the railings of the roof. Strawberry was biting the corners of her lips as she saw his wings covering his body. "Sora must have hit him again." Strawberry said in a soft voice. "Kuro-kun doesn't hit back."

That shocked Youko, but he didn't ask. His eyes looked over at the bat demon and felt something hurt within himself. Youko didn't know whether or not he was feeling pity, or was feeling bad that someone would hit the other who didn't know how to fight.

He watched as Strawberry slowly yet carefully peel the wings away from the body. Yet as soon as she got them uncovered, she was suddenly covered by the wings. Youko took a fast step forward, scared about what Kuroune might be doing. Yet the soft cooing sound of Strawberry's muffled voice, assured Youko that he wasn't doing any harm to the girl.

Looking around, he couldn't really tell if a fit had happened, or just a playful hit was given. Frowning slightly he felt like he should say something, but also felt like he should shut his mouth, reminding himself that Kuronue was his rival. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Nothing more." The wings slowly pried open showing Strawberry smiling as if she was at a bedside table of a dying man. Kuronue didn't look like he had any injuries. But Youko knew that bats could heal faster then others. "Only Youko. No one else. Why did Sora say hurtful things? What did you do?"

"Nothing! All I asked is why he wasn't in the outside!" Kuronue defended. "If Sora's honest, he would say the same thing."

"How can we be so sure?" Youko finally had enough of him being in the silence. Silence was his guardian, and so far she forsaken him to the loud. "If Sora's honest he would say the same thing? How can we be so sure that he's honest? How do we know if you're honest? Hell, how do we know that Strawberry or myself is honest?! You think that if you say that, they would be honest? I had my father say the same thing to me, if you're honest you would do this, if you're good you would do this for me. If you're a heartless son of mine then you'll be my element."

"Shut up! You just want everyone to pity you." Kuronue growled at the fox demon. "You think you have the most toughest life in the world. Oh my god, my father wanted me to learn his element besides my mothers. Oh shit, my father wants me dead. Oh hell, I've been misused and abused."

"Wow, you got my life in a really good summery. Tell me are you writing a book?" Youko asked him angrily.

Kuronue rolled his eyes, but didn't answer to his remark. Instead he continued like nothing happened. "You don't know what the rest of us been through. To some it maybe harder then what their lives were, but then again to the other bit of us, their lives are harder, scarier then yours. So don't you DARE say that your life is harder just for that simple fact of your father abusing you. I bet that's all he did!"

"SCREW YOU!" Youko shouted making both the bat and the vixen wince at his loud voice. "He KILLED someone I never got to know!"

"Oh really? Who?" Kuronue challenged. "Your sister?"

Youko flipped his sliver hair back away from his eyes, hazel glowing in the dark. "He killed off my mother who tried to run away to get us somewhere safer. He took me away from my mother's arms. I bet you anything she pleaded him to let me go. I bet you anything. Yet, I have to admit. I don't know her. All I heard about her was how much of a whore she was, how she was a slut. How she fell for the fox that was my father and how she betrayed her village. Her only home!"

"Such sad history." Kuronue clicked his tongue. "Such a sad story. Did you know that my mother tried to push me down the cave that my clan hid in? Did you know that these black strips hide away the scars of ropes that were burned into my flesh in people wanted to use me as sword fighting target? Did you know I once had to leave when I was six years old all because my mother was drunk enough to hit me? I never had a father, never even heard a story about him. I had to run away otherwise I would have been sold to a whorehouse so that my mom could get drunk and die away with the whiskey. You're the luckiest bitch in my head at the moment. I think you're luckier then Tomo and Hikari. And their lives were shit too. Yet you're not as lucky as Kali and Sora who just ran away because their parents wouldn't agree to let them mate. Yet your life is the exact replica as Strawberry's! And her father tried behead her and worse!"

Silence cloaked them, soothing them into not fighting anymore. Both boys were glaring right into the other's eyes, hoping the other would look away. Strawberry stood off to the side, not breaking her look at the ground. The echoing of his whole speech fell on top of them both.

Kuronue broke away first and looked over at the silent Strawberry who was rocking on the balls of her feet, not looking up from the floor. Youko slowly turned away and walked over slowly to Strawberry.

Strawberry glared over at Youko before saying heatedly. "Exact replica?" She broke away from Youko's eyes and face and glared over at Kuronue who flinched and backed up a couple of steps. "Who told you to tell of my past? Who told you my story to tell? Who told you that my life is exactly his!? I'm not his sister! I'm not him!"

"I never said that." Kuronue faltered. Strawberry shook her head and then walked off into the darkest corner of the room.

Silence once more wrapped her arms around the room, softly whispering sweet nothingness that didn't matter to Youko or to Kuronue if he could hear them. Youko and Kuronue looked over at each other. No hate was in their eyes, worry though echoed through their minds. No glaring, but surprise.

"Strawberry..." Kuronue tried, his voice echoing around like a crier, even though he was speaking his normal tone of voice. "Strawberry, I didn't say you were him. I said your past was like his."

"Not!" Was her cry...was she sobbing? Both boys looked at each other panicked about what to do. Youko because he only seen girls cry when their were hit. Not when they were told off. Kuronue seemed to be surprised for a different reason though. Possibly because he couldn't comfort a girl worth his while. "Not him! Never him!" Strawberry continued, her sobs silenced. "I don't know him! Only for a day and half."

So she wasn't crying. Both boys were now confused. Girls were very, very random. Especially in emotions. Trying to change the topic before the dangerous waters raised again, Youko finally said, "So, what house are we going to raid?"

"Oh we're not going to raid a house." Kuronue answered catching on to the topic. "I don't really know yet. But it will be easy. Maybe pick pocking. You can find really drunk people to give you money if you play your cards right. But since your new, I'm going to have to demonstrate, and made sure you're not caught."

"Okay." Youko said before falling silent once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit from my O.C's.  
**

**_Lynx Tiger: I'm still looking for two betas that have edited stories before on FF.N! P.M if your interested please! I really do need betas! Offers! If I have to start advertising on myspace, I might get stalked and I really don't want that! ^^ Enjoy the story, and in case you were wondering my whole A.N was sarcastic, but I really do need Betas! So, P.M away! Over flood my inbox if you have to!  
_**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Nighttime fell. The only ones that came back from wherever they were was Tomo and Hikari. When the twins saw what happened to Strawberry, they didn't waste their time to listen for explanations. Instead, they kicked them out of the building and told them to take a good, long walk and come back to apologize. Kuronue didn't care that this happened. Youko did.

"Do you think Strawberry's going to be okay with those two?" Youko asked glancing over his shoulder for the hundredth time. He couldn't help but to be worried. Strawberry didn't talk to them for the rest of the twilight, and the twins knew easily to what must have happened for them to just kick them out without a warning.

Kuronue glared at Youko, "Fallen in love with her have you? Don't try to. She's always going to be like that. And she hates us right now. Maybe not you, since your kin. You're both plant animals. Just be careful, thieves sometimes flaunt themselves to get the money they want, and we shouldn't hang around when they are."

"You guys flaunt yourselves?" Youko asked confused, what the hell was this bat demon talking about? Sexual acts? The fox demon already felt dirty just from hearing that and shuddered to think about how often Kuronue must have. "I don't think Strawberry hates us. Maybe a little upset. And we're kitsunes, not animals."

Kuronue snorted, "I was saying for the moment moron, she hates us. And yes, of coarse. Kitsune, fox, animal, their the same to me. As for the flaunting the lady whores do it. It's why their better at pick pocketing than we are. Now, we men, don't flaunt ourselves. We can get as much money as they can without having sex with a random stranger. At least for now. Do you want to know how?"

"...." Youko wasn't sure anymore. Did he honestly want to know? The look in Kuronue's eyes were telling them that it was something bad, but the nonchalance in his voice made it seem like it was going to be very common in the world of thieving. "Fine. Yes I do want to know." If he didn't like what Kuronue was going to say then he could easily just turn the tables around and form it into something _he _was comfortable with, instead of having it be forced on him.

The bat-demon snickered, "We pick pocket. Always pick pocket, you might want to flash a little boyish charm to swoon the ladies when your trying to steal from them. They're always thinking of how hot guys are, and whatever. From what I seen from what Sora does, the girls dig that, it works like a charm. Kali doesn't though."

_Well geez, who would have thought that his girlfriend would be a little distasteful for him to hit on other girls that aren't her? I bet his tricks are always in vain with that girl. _Youko thought, sweatdropping. He was beginning to wonder how Kuronue lasted so long in this world with his way of thinking. Sure, his mother dropped him out of the cave, but surely he wasn't completely stupid.

Or was it an act? Strawberry played helpless, Sora probably played the whore, he wasn't sure about what the twins and Kali did to get the act. He wondered if he would be able to thieve without an 'act'. Maybe he could. Wait, that could be a goal. Surely Janice wouldn't care.

"Alright, follow me." Kuronue motioned with a hand and placed a finger to his lips to state that he wanted Youko to be silent. He quickly edged to the shadows and started bouncing through them at a run, gliding here and there with his wings. Youko had to _run _to keep up with him. At least he wasn't running into poles or dodging random people.

They got right in front of a bar and Kuronue stopped, folding his wings behind his back easily and watched. There was a group of three demons, one had a red skin tone and two horns on his head. His hair was jet black and he looked like he was going to be the first one on the ground. His friends were greenish-blue colored with grass green colored hair sticking out on all ends. A gang up? A drinking competition? Goodness, demons were pathetic.

"This is such an easy target, even an amateur like yourself could do this easily." Kuronue whispered. "Pick pocketing the drunks is one of the easiest things to do. Anyone, even a child can do it."

Youko gave him a freaked out look, "You're going to make me do this alone, aren't you?"

"Surely Strawberry taught you _something _today." Kuronue replied rolling his eyes and gently gave Youko a shove, but not a hard one that would push him into the steaming lights. "You can't be helpless!"

"This may come to a shock to you, but-" Youko wasn't able to finish that sentence when Kuronue gave him another shove. The fox nearly tripped over his own legs, but caught his balance. He wasn't in the light yet, thank goodness, but the message was clear.

Obviously the bat was going to teach him the hard way. Making him do it by himself and probably correct all the flaws when the heist was done. The silver kitsune wasn't very surprised, Janice would have done the same thing. Probably only in the arts of flaunting his body to the women instead of pick pocketing a bunch of drunks.

Youko knew that he had to think on the spot here before Kuronue could get any more impatient with him. The red one looked like that he was going to be the first to go, but his main concern were the two blue demons. Surely they were going to pass out too. He took a few steps back and before Kuronue could give him a shove, he sidestepped, making Kuro nearly fall, but the fox caught him and whispered, "I need to get closer. How can I do that without leaving the shadows?"

The bat blinked at the fox and a smirk started to form on his lips. He got out of Youko's arms and jerked his head, a silent motion to say 'follow'. Youko quickly and quietly stayed behind Kuro. They kept running until they reached the end of the road. The bar was now far away, and the conversations that the drunks were having couldn't be heard unless they yelled or screamed.

Kuronue looked both ways, up, and scanned the buildings. Youko did the same but only to the buildings behind him. He knew that the bat wouldn't think of that. Of coarse, right before he could finish his scan, the bat grabbed the fox's arm and dragged him across the street and plastered themselves against the building's shadows, watching the buildings across from them now. "Alright, I'll stay here."

"You're just going to stay here so that when I get into a fight you can just say that-"

"No you fucking idiot." Kuronue groaned softly, slapping his forhead with an exasperated sigh. "I'm staying here because this is _your _heist. Not mine."

"Some teacher you are." Youko muttered under his breath.

"Don't let Janice hear you." Kuronue teased. "She's worse than I am."

"I figured that much out, thank you." The silver kitsune replied, before easily keeping to the shadows, just like how Kuronue did it. He always stopped and paused after a while, listening to see if any of his noise managed to wake up a light sleeper. In the Makai, it would be very rare to find someone that could sleep heavily unless they were drunk as hell or if they were from one of the Royal Families that ruled.

He continued after being satisfied that nothing awoken anything that didn't need to be. The shadows were starting to get longer as the moon was rising up more. The drunks that were outside the bar before, were gone, much to Youko's displeasure, but he was quite sure that there was going to be others to come out, drunk and hallucinating way too much to even care about a little fox boy.

The fox had to cover his mouth to hide his smile and possibly laughter. Gosh, he was starting to sound like Kuronue. He glanced behind him to frown in worry. Kuronue wasn't there anymore. Did something happen to him? He looked at the bar and frowned. He knew that Kuronue told him that it was his heist, but what if something happened to the bat?

He glanced upward, wondering if he decided to go onto the roofs and sighed, nothing. He supposed that maybe Kuronue decided that it was going to be very boring to watch him do something like this, so what was the point in staying? Youko glanced behind him again, then again it was dark out and black was easy to hide in. Unlike silver. He practically had to plaster himself against the wall and away from any source of lighting, especially the moon, since silver glowed like diamonds. An easy flag to any enemies that he was on the move.

To bad it wasn't snowing or it was winter or anything. He wouldn't have to hide so much. He would just be apart of the snow, and the drunks would think that it was a walking, talking snowman, that was going to pick pocket them. Thinking about the pick pocketing dragged Youko's attention back to the bar. He crouched down low and against the wall, watching, and waiting for someone to come out. Anyone would be welcomed.

Kami-sama decided to grant his wish. Two drunks instead of the three. A lean, tall woman with lipstick smeared across her lips and her chin was leaning against the man, laughing her head off. Her skirt was falling down and her blouse had a few buttons opened. Youko had to blush, but didn't dare look away. Sex was common around in the Makai, but he had been locked up for a while and the only person that he ever seen act like that would be Janice.

And there seemed to be a lot of her. The man was holding her up unsteadily. When she finally passed out, he staggered under her grip. Youko decided that it would be time to strike. Running as fast as he could he ran right up to them and glanced at the back pockets. There was a leather clad wallet with strings hanging out. Easily and without hesitation, he grabbed the strings and yanked.

The man felt it, and turned around. Youko was caught. "HEY!"

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he practically shot down all the streets, trying to find the building. It wasn't until he took a breather when he noticed that he was staring out to a large lake that had a few boats on the docks. There wasn't any salt to the smell, but the tangy scent of blood made Youko double up. The lake must have seen many deaths in it, for it to reek so badly.

He heard laughter and the sound of wings being folded. He turned around and was ready to fight when he realized that it was Kuronue. "Wow, out of all the wallets to pick, you got a fake."

"What?" Youko asked perplexed. It looked real to him...he shook it and blinked, no jingle. Kuronue was right, he got a false wallet.

"It's a good game play, isn't it? Getting a fake wallet instead of the real one." Kuronue cracked up harder. "It's stupid honestly, if he didn't want his wallet stolen and figured out so quickly, he'd put the silver caps from the beer bottles that he drinks inside. They jingle exactly like money would." He held up a blue silk bag and shook it. Audible jingles told Youko that it was either silver caps, or really money. "At least with the surprise you managed to give him, he wasn't paying any attention to me, so yeah. I got his money. Not a whole lot, but it'll be enough. You did good for the first time kid." He pulled out a coin to prove that it was really money.

"So I made a mistake, everyone makes them." Youko pointed out. "I didn't think drunks would be that smart."

"Wow, your mischievous and smart." Kuronue said looking proud, but Youko didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, "Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you. You seem to know what your doing, even though I would tell you that you might want to go inside the bar next time and pick pocket that way. Mugging the guy was a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" Youko asked raising an eyebrow. "I would think being in the bar would be more troublesome."

"You're not likely to get caught inside a bar." Kuronue pointed out to him, a twinge of a smile was evident on his face. "You're most likely to get caught outside like you just did. Also, you'd have plenty of time to get a real wallet. That way if you make a a mistake, you can easily slip it back and take the other wallet. Most have two fak wallets, but some aren't that smart. Like I said before, you did good for a rookie. Maybe next time."

Youko didn't understand why, but he felt proud at the accomplishment, even though Kuronue was the one that got the money. "Let's go back," Youko said with a shrug. It wasn't like Kuronue was going to toss him into another heist. His aderline had finally stopped coursing through his veins and he could tell that he was going to get lost if he didn't have the bat around for a guide.

"Alright, since you managed to run to Lake Chishio I guess I could lead you the way home, like a little duckling." Kuronue shrugged.

"Hey!" Youko frowned, "I am not a duckling."

"In the world of thieves, you're worse than a duckling. You're an egg." Kuronue taunted.

Youko snapped and started chasing him, Kuronue easily took flight in the sky, laughing as the fox tried to snatch him and tackle him. Once or twice he had him in his grasp, but he always failed to get him fully. He laughed, feeling light and happy that Kuronue wasn't being a bitch. And for some reason, the fox thought to himself as he chased the bat down the shadowed alleyways and lit up streets, Youko would dread the day that Kuronue would want him to partner up with someone else for the heists. The bat wasn't really so bad once you saw right through him...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit and own my OC's.**

**_Lynx: Another long chapter....Betas people! I need them! I might as well just go off into the beta reader thing and see which ones I can pester into doing this for me. Oh boy; someone's going to want to ask who wants me dead, or something XD. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I tried editing as much as I could! For those that noticed the title change from A Look to A Kitsune's Past, you may recall that I mentioned way back in some weird chapter that I was going to split this into three groups...maybe four if I get enough people wanting to see Suuichi's past as well. So, yes...this is the first book. Soon enough I'll be making the second. _  
**

Chapter Twenty Five

------------------------------

"Youko." He felt someone shake his shoulder, trying to arouse him from his sleep, and it felt like a tremor in the dream. In the dream his father and a gang of other foxes that swore loyalty to him, were in the village seeking him out. Of course Youko was an idiot in thinking that he could run away without his father's knowing and got himself caught right in the building that protected his friends. Strawberry was next to him, holding his arm in fear. Hikari and Tomo had drawn their weapons just like Kali and Sora. Janice wasn't there, and why would she? Kuronue on the other hand didn't draw his weapons nor did he seem to care about the scene that was playing.

"Youko." Another shake and he felt chills go up and down his spine. The cold icy brown eyes that held no emotion worth mentioning was looking right at him. Right at him, and he felt scared. He felt like he was stuck between a battle.

Hikari was the first to move. She did a high swing with her leg and brought a dagger with her, but his father just laughed and froze her right when she touched him. He pushed the ice away, making it fall and nearly shatter. Tomo cried out in outrage, he was up against another fox demon and when he loked away, he accidently dropped his guard, an easy kill. Blood splashed over the floor, but for some reason Youko couldn't see the body.

"Youko, please." When would the shakes stop? He was trembling in fear and when he looked at Strawberry, her face was covered into his arm, frightened at the scene. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to protect everyone in the room. This was his fight, but clearly he was too weak.

"Stop....let them go....they don't belong in this." Youko pleaded, but his father wasn't listening and neither was anyone else. Sora and Kali jumped into action, they lasted longer than the twins. Fighting, swinging, yelling, cursing. Kali was the first to drop once Youko's father caught her neck and tossed her against the wall. Iced and shattered....

Just like a breaking heart that could be heard. It showed all over Kali's face, besides the rage she was obviously feeling for losing a lover. No matter how unfaithful he was.

"GET UP!" Youko screamed when he felt ice cold sweat against him, his father was standing so close. He was wearing a smile, a freaking scary smile, and water froze faster than demons did unless they bleed or something...oh god, he was going to go after Strawberry! He pushed Strawberry away from him and got up, but he couldn't feel his knees; he was trembling so badly. He had no idea if he was yelling at his father to leave Strawberry alone and take him on or what he was doing until he felt someone smack him across the face, making him jerk and opened his eyes. No one was around, yet he could feel two or more people near him. He looked around wildly. Sora's body wasn't dead...Kali's wasn't shattered....Strawberry was right next to him, just like in the dream...Kuronue was sitting in his lap, putting his hand down, obviously the one that smacked him. Tomo and Hikari was no where to be seen either.

"Nightmare?" Strawberry asked softly.

"Maybe." Youko bowed his head and took a deep breath. "Where is everyone?"

"Tomo and Hikari decided to play innocent and go mug a few people for pleasure while Kali and Sora are getting drunk at some bar, like usual. As for me I was trying to sleep when you started making all this racket. Screaming, muttering, calling our names in horror. What sort of sadist are you?" Kuronue asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile planted on his face.

Youko wished desperately that he could just wipe that smile off of his face, but knew that he wouldn't be able to. He sighed and shook his head, "It was nothing. It just made me remember that I don't have long."

"Three days." Strawberry stated. "Now four. You go soon. You won't come back. We miss you."

"I haven't left yet." Youko laughed weakly, "But I have a dreaded feeling that I'm going to have to leave way before the week is over."

"You won't survive." Strawberry frowned. "Will you risk?"

"I might not have a choice." Youko said with a sad smile. "My father could be looking for me any day now."

"The one that wanted to use you for his powers right?" Kuronue asked.

"Not....really. More like he wanted me to succeed him, but I couldn't because I'm not cold as ice." Youko rolled his eyes, "No pun included or intended."

"Fight helps." Strawberry told him, reaching up and gently caressed his cheek like a mother would to a frightened child. "We fight help too."

"It's a fight I think I'm better off being alone in." Youko replied with a smile. "But if you want to help, I can't stop you."

"Then you won't be alone." Strawberry said with a smile. "Outside. Fresh air. You will need." She stood up and pulled Youko up with her.

"Wait a minute!" Kuronue called out. "Whose going to teach him how to fight? He doesn't have any weapons!"

"Doesn't matter." Strawberry said stiffly as she dragged Youko out. The minute the door was shut, she ran and miraculously today Youko didn't run into any poles or people. A first in this time.

They got to the clearing that they first did the flower petal in. Something that didn't take to kindly to being torn from the plant or being used as a fire holder. Fortunately, Strawberry was going to guide him deeper into the forest to see if there was any more plants that would take his spiritual energy at this point in time.

"What dream about?" Strawberry asked as she lead him into the outskirts of the small forest. So far it was just trees and grass, but knowing Strawberry she knew there would be a garden somewhere.

"I don't honestly want to talk about it." Youko replied. He felt ashamed that something trivial as a dream scared him enough to have two people wake him up instead of the normal one.

The vixen looked over her shoulder to look at him and she shook her head, "Can't say that."

"Why not?" Youko asked wondering if she even knew what she was talking about. Sometimes he had to wonder.

"You want talk." Strawberry looked at him. "Don't you?"

Youko gave her a sad smile, "Subconsciously maybe."

"Will you talk?" Strawberry asked softly.

"No." Youko shook his head. "How far are we going to go in the forest?"

"Not far." Strawberry assured. The forest was thick and he had to hold onto the back of Strawberry's shirt to make sure he doesn't get lost. The trees were large and tall, blocking the sunlight. The shadows loomed over the ground, and he had a feeling that during the night would be a very scary time to try to saunter around. Even a go-in-go-out expedition wouldn't work either. The shadows would easily frightened someone off....anyone was scared of shadows...especially if they were being hunted down.

The whisperings in his head weren't helping either. He knew that he could understand Plant Colda, but he had to be touching the plant first to even attempt to know what they were saying. Maybe it wasn't the plants were speaking, maybe it was someone else.....someone else....

"Cling harder you tear shirt." Strawberry looked over her shoulder at him and stopped once more. "Scared?"

"No." Youko shook his head. The whispers disappeared once she spoke. Maybe that was a gift or something, that her speaking kept away all those voices....maybe there was someone in the forest, and they didn't know how loud they were. If there was one thing Youko learned from escaping his father, was not to alert the enemy of anything. "No, I'm not scared."

"....Boys." Strawberry sighed as she went back to walking.

Once more she was silent, and once more the voices started whispering again. He growled in frustration, wanting it to stop or he was going to go mad when she finally stopped. They were at another clearing once more, but this one had a small stream going by. There were a few bushes of roses and different flowers that were planted.

The grass was yellowish green, the shadows couldn't cast because the trees were in a large circle. The stream happened to be what the whispering was, it wasn't the plants at all. Streams didn't make much sound besides a whisper unless it was going down something and fast. A river was much more noticeable than a stream, if you weren't a fox.

"Flowers may help." Strawberry said as she went over to a large rock that sat in the middle of the clearing. The rock had carvings on it, though the language wasn't understandable to Youko at all. "They have petals, they hold more energy than a leaf."

"That's a good thing. So if I stick with flowers, maybe my energy won't explode them?" Youko asked.

Strawberry shrugged, "Don't know. Try." She waved her hand towards the flowers that were on the ground and in the bushes.

Youko walked over and watched them. Tulips, daises, lilies, roses, carnations littered the ground. There were more flowers than that obviously, but to list them all...

"How did you find this place?" Youko asked amazed.

Strawberry smiled, "Alone time. Wandering around."

She wanted to be alone, to wander around in the forest and stumbled across this. She must have memorized every path that lead to the clearing so that she could come back. This was her private place...and Youko felt like he was intruding. "I can't." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's your place....I bet you planted those flowers by yourself." Youko said with a shake of his head. "I can't take one and try."

"Yes, can." Strawberry jumped from the rock and went over to him. She took his hand into hers and guided it over to a red tulip. "Take, practice. I grow more." She let his hand go. "It's okay."

Youko sighed and decided that it was okay. If he was going to fight against his father, fighting and learning his element would do it. He gently took the tulip and snapped it away from the other's near down the root. The plant wasn't happy.

_That was my family. _The tulip whined. _Why did you take me away?_

_I'm sorry, _Youko frowned sadly. He didn't really know what it was like to be taken away from a family, but he did know what it was like to have a make-shift family be taken away. _I need you._

_What do you need me for? It's not like you care..._The tulip obviously hated him with that tone.

Youko winced, _Learning. _

_....Fine...but you better place me back when your done. _The tulip warned.

Which was going to be the hard part. He turned around to Strawberry who smiled at him, "Steady stream in the flower. Imagine weapon or thing. Flick wrist."

He closed his eyes to concentrate. He pictured his energy to be a small stream like the one that was next to him, only smaller. When he felt like it was enough energy, he imagined something that would work against his father. Something that could break ice fast. He knew that there was something that could break it....he saw it in a picture once. Picturing it in his mind, he hoped that it would work.

He flicked his wrist and opened his eyes. A small ice pick was in his hands. The petals was the handle and the steam was the knife. Luckily the stem he had been holding was covered by the petals. With that conclusion in mind, it seemed that whatever he held and pictured right, he wouldn't be holding the sharpest part of the plant.

However, the ice pick wasn't going do to much in the battle, he realized. For one thing it was too short, and he'd have to really out muscle his father if he was going to attack. That part, wasn't going to be good. He was small, he could very easily get tossed around, and his father could freeze anything or anyone with a simple touch, or a ghost of air.

_It's not like you imagined anything helpful, _the tulip scowled.

That was true, Youko winced. Very true, he wasn't sure what could break ice besides an ice pick and fire, and he was pretty sure that plants couldn't turn into fire.

"Nice!" Strawberry clapped happily. "Now, turn it back!"

Turn it back? He was going to have to take away the energy he supposed and flick his wrist again? Maybe just imagining the flower the way it was and taking away his energy would work? He wasn't sure. He looked up at Strawberry and asked, "How?"

"Take away energy, but only yours." Strawberry said. "Imagine flower before transformation and you get the flower back!"

First guess was correct. To take away just his energy was going to be pretty hard. Didn't he read somewhere that the energy that he used will always melt against the natural energy something else would use? It didn't just apply to him, it applied to everyone that could use demonic force.

It couldn't hurt to try, he supposed and concentrated once more on taking the energy away. He remembered that it was a small stream, he didn't use too much he didn't think, and that the flower wanted him to somehow return it to the ground.

That wasn't going to be easy. He felt where his energy was going through and slowly drew it back into himself, carefully so that the energy didn't grab more than what was needed. He visualized what the tulip had looked like before he made it into a weapon or a tool.

_Cut off slowly, you're taking away too much! It's okay to leave some energy you know, damn it. _The tulip practically yelled in fear. Youko cut off slowly but speedily so that he wouldn't dry the tulip's energy. He opened his eyes and the red tulip was now a faint pink.

He could visualize the energy to make the flower turn back into it's normal self, he could also place it back. He doubted it would last long though, because the energy would fade or something, and the flower's energy was weak, from what it looked like. He didn't doubt that it couldn't hurt to do it anyway. He went back to where he grabbed the tulip before and placed it back on where the cut stem was. He licked his lips nervously as nothing happened. He concentrated a little bit more energy go up and down the stem, making the energy it already had seep faster and drain quicker.

_What are you doing?! _The flower sounded panicked and Youko bit his lip, unsure if he should ask what he was doing wrong or what. Wasn't this the right way? It seemed like it. _Stop! Stop it hurts!_

_I'm sorry....but this is the only way I can get you back to your family. _Youko frowned.

_Screw that....it hurts too much. _

"Doesn't want to grow anymore. Weak energy sucks it dry." Strawberry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lay the flower underneath others. It'll be happier there."

Youko did as he was told and the flower didn't say anything, "I wonder if I can't heal the plants...I can turn them back, but I can't do anything else but that."

"It just means you're not a strong Plant Elemental yet." Strawberry stated. "Doesn't mean anything else but that. Pratice helps."

It still didn't matter, it hurt that he couldn't do what the tulip asked him to do before. At least lying it down underneath the family was better than ripping it away and never returning it. He wondered how the family felt when the tulip was taken away. Did they care? Did they shout and cry? Wish that the flower was back with them?

Would that be like his mother? Did his mother scream at his father or just allowed him to take him away from her? He wasn't sure. Why was his father so determined to have him be like him? Why was he desperate to get him back only to beat him up again?

"You're thinking again." Strawberry frowned. "Something's wrong."

"Just thinking about the nightmare that I don't want to talk about. Let's go back to the building. I might have to ask Kuronue to thieve without me tonight." Youko frowned.

"Why?" Strawberry wasn't surprised, some new thieves felt guilty after their first stealing and would regret for the rest of their lives. Some didn't care, it was a way of life, the first time was just the hardest part.

Youko shrugged, not giving a reasonable answer besides; "I don't feel like it tonight. Let's go back."

That's what concerned Strawberry, but she wisely kept her mouth shut and lead him back to the town.


End file.
